


Dreams of Drowning

by elizabethemerald



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethemerald/pseuds/elizabethemerald
Summary: Jim made it through high school free of magic or trolls. And he never did find that adventure he was looking for. Now as an adult he is still looking for it, but when shortly after starting a new job he starts having nightmares where he is drowning, he might find more adventure than he knows what to do with.





	1. Chapter 1

Jim Lake Jr.'s life so far had been safe. Normal. Boring. When he was a teen biking with his best friend Toby Domzalski to school he had dreamed about an adventure finding him. He was still dreaming of that adventure to find him. 

He had graduated high school, (he got Bs) got into culinary school, (got more Bs) and hit the job market. That dream of adventure still haunted him. So he drifted from job to job hoping one would be the spark that would set off the adventure of his life. 

His listlessness pushed away several romantic partners, but he wasn't too worried about that. He had told Tobes that none of them felt right over drinks after one breakup. Toby just rolled his eyes, his own wedding band hadn't been removed in years. 

Toby had been dating Darci since high school. They got married after they finished college. Toby's degree in geology, hers in criminal justice. 

"Listen Jimbo." Toby was saying during their weekly guys night. "I can get you job at the research facility I work for. But if you bail on this one it's gonna make me look bad, and you will be certifiably unhireable."

"Don't worry. I won't quit this one." Jim said putting his hand on his heart. Toby just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. They were currently at the bar drinking to "celebrate" Jim quitting his most recent job. 

Jim coughed nervously at Toby's look. "So Area 49B. I've never heard about it. What do they research?"

"Dude I have no idea. I'm in geology. They put a rock on my desk and ask me what it is. I tell them it's a rock and they scold for being sarcastic. Really the only reason I got this job is Darc and I are starting to think about kids and she wants me home not out in the field licking rocks."

"Ha. Well maybe this will finally be the adventure I'm looking for." Jim said. 

"I doubt it. The most exciting thing that happens to me is sometimes the rock they put on my desk glows and I get to scold them for not following proper procedure. If I want any chance of us actually having a kid I can't be having radioactive samples sitting on my desk out of containment."

Jim laughed along with his friend, but privately his heart dropped. He didn't want another job that would suck his soul out. But with thirty just around the corner he felt he needed to settle on a job, even if it didn't fulfill his dreams of adventure. 

Besides the position was for a chef at a research facility. There had to be a little adventure there right? 

Jim started his new position a few weeks later. The massive facility was on the outskirts of Arcadia. The building was hideously austere. All concrete and steel. It seemed like exactly the place where absolutely nothing ever happened. 

After a few days of working there, he had to agree with Toby about one thing. He had no idea what they actually researched at the facility. They had money though. He could tell from the expensive food he was preparing, probably got some government funding. Most of the staff were researchers or paramilitary security. They rarely spoke to him. 

The work kept him too busy to wonder too much. He was now a chef at a facility that had to cater to several hundred people every day. He knew without trying that he was a better cook then all the others he worked with but he didn't bother proving that. 

The cooks who had been there longer immediately set him the most menial tasks to complete. Jim completed his tasks with little gusto. As he worked he wondered how long he had to stay at this job before he could quit and not get Toby in trouble. 

On his third day he was given a strange task. The recipe looked foul, nothing with anything even approximating taste buds would enjoy this. It honestly looked like chum for sharks. All raw fish, using the worst parts and completely unflavored. The worst part was that he had to make a ton of it. 

When he was done and had wiped his brow in confusion some of the researchers in white lab coats came briefly inspected the concoction then wheeled it away. 

That night he dreamed of drowning. And of Her. 

Jim was no stranger to dreams where he was swimming or even underwater. But this was different than any dream he had ever had. 

The water he was in was glowing purple and had darker purple clouds swirling in it. As soon as he opened his eyes in the dream he felt water fill his lungs. He tried desperately to cough it out or to wake up but couldn't. 

Images from his life filled the water around him. His directionless search for adventure. The many jobs he's had since finishing culinary school. His small one bedroom apartment. All the small nothings that made up his life. 

Until Toby appeared. Darci was with him. Jim's mom appeared as well. All three looked like they were drowning as well. 

No! He couldn't let his mom or his friends get hurt! He had to protect them. Jim struggled closer trying desperately to swim to them. Then they vanished. 

Jim felt something turn him around. 

And

He saw

Her. 

She was beyond massive, towering over him. Her body made of purple light. Her eyes were glowing white. They seemed to burn into him. Her hair floated in the water. Creating a dark halo around Her head. 

Jim floated in the water stunned beyond belief. And he felt the dream starting to fade, pulling him away from Her. In the last second before he woke he saw her wrists were bound with massive chains. 

Jim sat bolt upright in his bed. He raced to his bathroom and immediately threw up in the toilet. An enormous amount of water came out of him. When he was done he flushed it without looking at it. He didn't want to know if it was vibrantly purple. 

The next few days Jim went through his work on automatic. That wasn't really anything new. He did that all the time at previous jobs just usually not so soon. 

He didn't have dreams like the first during those days. Only a vague sense of unease each night as he laid down to sleep.

It was finally the end of his first week of work. He and Toby were going to go get drinks after work to celebrate. Jim was so excited when he woke up. 

He decided he was going to put some of that excitement into even his most boring work. Jim diced and chopped just like he had when he was a child. Each blade movement precise, and finished with a little twirl of his knife. 

When it came time to make the foul mess of fish guts and leavings his excitement dimmed. The recipe was a disaster. The ingredients were half spoiled. Finally he shrugged and decided to put a little twist on it. He was a trained chef after all. 

He didn't deviate too much from the recipe. He was worried that it had been made that way because of something the researchers were studying. But he did make a few small improvements. 

He left satisfied with his work for the first time in a few years. On his ride home he thought of other small ways to improve the strange chum mixture. He needed to find out it was for first. 

Jim's night with Toby and Darci was fun. He hardly felt like a third wheel at all. He relaxed and left still sober enough to drive. He got home and feel immediately to sleep. And dreamed of Her again. 

This time he could feel the water pressing all around him but he didn't seem to need to breath in this dream. And She was there. 

She floated in the water, ethereal. She seemed to be looking at him. Studying him. 

Again images floated in the water. His mom and Toby, but they didn't seem to be in any danger this time. These images went back even further in his history. To him caring for his mom in high school after she had a long night in the clinic. The careful lunches he packed for his mom, and then for his mom and Toby. Then when they started dating Darci was added to the lunch list. How he had started packing even more lunches that he would "lose" at school so the kids who couldn't afford lunches wouldn't have to ask for one. 

She tilted her head to the side. She scrunched her eyebrows together and Jim swore she started chewing on her lip as she thought. 

A final image floated in the water. Jim agonizing over the ingredients for the chum. A series of splashes disturbed the water and he looked up to a small opening and saw the concoction sink down. 

Her disgust radiated through the water. Then in the image Jim finished making his modifications to the recipe. Again he felt splashes reverberate and thus time he felt Her delight. The recipe wasn't perfect but it was new and it was better. 

He could feel himself starting to wake up, as his alarm pulled him from the dream. He struggled to stay there, with Her. 

"Who are you?" He tried to ask. His mouth didn't move in the dream. But She turned her head, giving him that small head tilt again. "What do I call you?"

Her response echoed and thundered in his head. Throwing him violently from his dream. 

He woke covered in sweat and breathing hard. Each breath he took smelled of the sea air. And Her answer still shook around in his head. 

He whispered Her name, "Claire."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire. He can't pull her name from his mind. She can't be real. Can she?

**Chapter 2**

Jim worked quickly in the kitchen. He was still the lowest chef on the totem pole, though even since his first week one of the cooks who had been there longer had already quit. They would be hiring a new cook in a couple of days. No wonder he had been able to get hired here. The facility went through cooks at an astonishing rate. 

His weekend had been largely uneventful. He had no further dreams of the mysterious woman, but his thoughts still swirled around her. Who could she be? What could she want? What was she? 

That last question echoed the loudest. She had called herself Claire. Seemed like a regular enough human name for such an ethereal being. If he had been religious he would have sworn he just met god. Though he would be more than a little concerned that god tried to drown when he first met her. 

Jim’s line of thought paused as a sound kicked on. It sounded like a massive piece of machinery somewhere close. He placed a hand on the work table and sure enough he could feel the vibrations through that as well. He looked around at the other cooks. 

“Does anyone know what that sound is?” Jim asked. 

“What sound?” One of the cooks responded. He had been there the longest at five months. 

“This one.” Jim grabbed two glasses and set them on the table next to each other. The vibrations made them clink together rhythmically. 

“Oh that’s the pump turning on.” He said. “You get used to it. I hardly ever notice it anymore. No wonder it vibrates everything here, the pump room is just down the hall.”

“What on earth does a research facility like this need a pump that size for? Do we have a secret aquarium somewhere?” Jim and the cook laughed. Then Jim thought about his dream. “Or maybe its because of massive chamber filled with purple cloudy water?”

He laughed but the others grew still. The other cook, who had remained silent to this moment whirled, his face red with anger. 

“We don’t talk about that! We don’t ever talk about that!” The man shouted. Then he stormed out of the kitchen. Jim looked to the first chef but he had gone back to work and ignored him. Jim set about his own work, including covering for the man who stormed out. 

He couldn’t get this new thought out of his head. He wasn’t the only one who had these dreams? The other cook hadn’t mentioned seeing the woman though, had she only appeared in his dreams? Had other people been greeted by drowning as well?

These thoughts continued to rattle around his head as he prepared the chum. He had spent all weekend thinking up how best to change up the recipe with what he had available. This time it was going to actually have a taste that didn’t make a person want to gag and die. 

The cook who had stormed out never came back to the kitchen. And he didn’t show up the next day either. Or the rest of the week. The cook who had been there longer didn’t mention his absence. It seemed he was used to folks leaving and never returning. 

Jim kept a careful eye on the news for the next couple of days. He wanted to be sure the man didn’t drown in his sleep, but he never heard of the other cook again. 

Toby and Darci were having a special date night that Friday so Toby asked if they could move their drink night. Wednesday worked just as well as any other night for Jim and he was always happy to see his friend again.When Jim arrived his friend was bent over at one of the tables a jeweler’s glass in his eye as he looked at a rock sample. 

“Tobes! What have I told about bringing work to drinks night!” Jim said cheerfully as he walked up. He laughed even harder when Toby looked up the glass still in his eye, making one eye seem huge and the other squinty. 

“You told me not to lick rocks at the table!” Toby laughed and gestured to the open spot. “I was the one who had to tell you to stop cooking every time we hung out! Why do you think we meet at bars now rather than at one of houses!”

“What can I say, I love to cook!” Jim sat and waved to the bartender. Him and Toby were regulars the staff knew their prefered drinks. Toby removed the jeweler’s glass and set it and the rock he had been looking at aside. 

“Do you?” At first Jim thought Toby was joking, but his friend’s face was deadly serious. “I’ve heard nothing but you complain for the past couple of years about every cooking job you’ve had.”

“I just needed to find the right one.” Jim said with a laugh. He didn’t want to talk more about his work so he gestured to the rock. “What’s going on with this?”

Toby smiled at the waitress as she set down two drinks in front of them. Then gestured to small sample. “This continues to defy me. I’ve been a practicing field geologist for ten years. A hobbyist rock collecter for more than twenty. I can properly ID hundreds of minerals on sight. And I can’t figure this one out. I’m waiting on chemical analysis to come back but it continues to frustrate me that I can’t nail this one down.”

“It’s not uh, radioactive is it?” Jim said. 

“Nah. I’ve gotten in the habit of checking each sample as soon as the boss’s kid sets it down on my desk. A few too many have tested positive for my liking.”

“The boss’s kid? I don’t think I’ve seen him.”

“Massive brute of a man. No respect for the finer needs of a geologist. His name is Bular.” Toby paused for a moment. “Of course I call him a kid but he’s at least as old as I am. Though twice as much of a jerk. Always dresses in black leather like he’s in some kind of biker gang. I’m pretty sure he only has a job because his daddy owns the security company.”

“Huh, well I guess it’s for the best that I haven’t met him. I tend to piss that sort of person off. And then get either beaten up or shouted at.”

“Yeah like you and Steve from highschool! I swear he beat you up so many times!” Jim snorted and rolled his eyes. “Though did you hear he and Eli finally tied the knot? They went over to Vegas and got married by a guy in a martian costume!”

“Really? Good for them!” Jim and Toby laughed for a long time at that thought. Neither were surprised by either bit of news. The two had been pining for each since highschool. And Eli was a die hard conspiracy nut. What would Eli think of a giant woman who drowned people in their dreams? Jim sobered at that thought. 

“Uh, Tobes.” Toby picked up on the somber tone and focused closely. “Have you ever had a dream where you were sinking in purple water?”

“And I started drowning in it?” Jim’s jaw dropped as Toby supplied his exact next words. “Yeah. I had a dream like that.”

“What happened in your dream?” Jim asked. 

“Well I appeared in this dream, immediately felt like I was drowning. It was awful. I think I had only been at 49B for two days. Then in the dream you and Darci appeared. And Darci started drowning as well. I couldn’t just let her drown! She’s the girl of my dreams, I’ve loved for years and years. I tried to blow the last of the air in my lungs into her mouth. Then I could breath again, and woke up sputtering a few seconds later. Darci said I had sweat so much in my sleep I soaked the sheets!”

“Wow.” Just like in Jim’s first dream, Toby had seen his loved one and been spared because of how he treated her. But there was one detail missing from Toby’s dream. “Did you see anyone else?”

“Other than you and Darci? No. I’m a little surprised I didn’t see my Nana. But it was just my best friend and best girl.”

“Hmm. I had a similar dream my first week. It was you, Darci and my mom who I saw.I think a couple of the other cooks have had the same dreams.” He didn’t mention the mysterious woman in his dreams. 

“Yeah, they don’t talk about it much, but everyone who works at 49B has them.”

“Wha-what? Why do you think that is?” Jim leaned forward with an air of conspiracy. Was there something more to these dreams?

“Micro vibrations caused by all the machinery in the building.” Jim’s mystified look must have shown on his face because Toby elaborated. “Humanity’s ancient ancestors were cave dwellers. Micro vibrations are cause by two objects moving against each other, which could be a sign of a possible cave in. The vibrations cause paranoia, irritation and fear. Most likely projecting as fear of our loved ones getting hurt. Once you get used to it your body ignores it. I’m not surprised the cooks get it the worst. There’s a lot of machinery down there. I work next to the head researcher’s office. So everything up here is more insulated.”

“Huh. Micro vibrations.” That...made sense. Toby certainly knew more about science than Jim did. Especially any science that didn’t relate directly to cooking. Then could Claire be a projection of his longing for a relationship? The rest of drinks night passed quickly as Jim retreated into his thoughts. 

Jim took a deep breath in the kitchen. The lunch rush was over. The kitchen stocked the cafeteria that all the researchers and security personnel used. Unfortunately the cooks were currently down two staff, so keeping up with the demand had been exhausting. It was time for his own lunch now. 

He checked his phone. Oh, a new text message from his mom. ‘I have great news. Call me when you can :)’ Jim stepped out of the kitchen and hit the call button. After a few seconds she answered. 

“Hey mom! What’s up?”

“Hi baby. I have the best news! Guess what it is!”

“Uh… I’m going to have a baby brother?”

“Jim.” His mom did not sound amused. “Do I have to explain to you how that’s not possible?”

“Please do not. Sorry, Toby and Darci are trying for a kid and he was telling me all about it. What is the good news?”

Jim could tell his mom was struggling with deciding between continuing her guessing game and just telling him the news. Her excitement won out. 

“Zelda got us tickets to go on a trip for our anniversary! We fly out tomorrow morning!”

“Oh my goodness. How fun!”

“Yeah she was so sneaky about it. She even contacted my work to arrange for the time off. She’s so good at surprises, I love her so much. And I get to spend an entire week in France with her!”

“That’s great. Do you need someone to drive you to the airport?”

“No, Zelda’s friend Walter will be driving us.”

“You mean your ex boyfriend Walter?” Jim said with a slight chuckle. His mom huffed. 

“No I prefer to think of him as Zelda’s friend.”

“Well have an amazing time mom! Call me when you get there so I know you’re safe.”

“Thanks Baby, I love you so much!”

And she was gone. Jim laughed quietly and walked back to the kitchen. He was glad his mom and Mr. Strickler had broken up. It would have been too awkward to work alongside his father-in-law during his brief tenure teaching his high school’s home ec class. 

Though he would miss his mom. He was a little sad that he wouldn’t get the chance to say goodbye in person before she left for her trip. 

That night he dreamed of Her again. 

As soon as he opened his eyes he knew he was under water again. He could feel it’s weight pressing down on him and all the small swirls and eddies in the flow around him, moving his hair and arms. 

Claire was in front of him again. Her purple skin glowed and was almost translucent. He could only look up at her in awe. It was hard for him to think about things like Micro Vibrations when she was here in front of him. She looked at him curiously. Her head tilting this way and that. 

She reached a hand as large as his whole body towards him. It was stopped by thick chains on her wrists. Jim had noticed the chains during his first dream of her. If this really was a projection of his anxieties then he was really worried about the state of his psyche. Claire gestured and the current in the water pushed him close enough that she could press a finger tip as large as his whole face against his forehead. 

Jim looked around in confusion. He was in what looked to be the Arcadia airport. He had only been there a few times but recognized it vaguely. There in front of him was none other than his mom. 

Barbara Lake struggled under the weight of a massive amount of luggage. The suitcase was taller than she was and kept popping open throwing her stuff around the airport. People were staring and laughing at her as she stumbled around trying to gather all her clothes and shove it back into the suitcase. 

Jim stepped forward and the laughter stilled. He walked to his mom and helped her pack her things. When everything was packed he took some of the bags and his mom took the rest. 

“Nervous about the flight tomorrow?” Jim asked his mom as they walked through the airport together. 

“Yes I just…” His mom hesitated. “I haven’t gone on a trip like this in years. Not since before your father left. What if something goes wrong?”

“If something goes wrong, you two will deal with it. Together. Just like you’ve dealt with every other problem together.” He set the bags he was carrying down and watched them vanish into the floor. Then he hugged his mom close. “Ms. Nomura has always taken good care of you. That’s not going to stop now that she’s Mrs. Lake-Nomura.”

Jim gestured forward. His mom’s wife was waiting at the gate. Zelda had a bag and two tickets in her hand and was looking around. Barbara pulled away towards her. She turned back to face him again. 

“I’m glad I got to say goodbye to you!” Jim said. “I love you mom.”

Barbara ran forward leaving the rest of her luggage behind. Zelda got his mom in her arms and twirled her around. Jim smiled. 

“Let’s give them some privacy shall we?” 

Jim turned away from their embrace to face Claire again. The purple water eddied around them stirring up her hair. Her pure white eyes were almost blinding in their brilliance. 

“Thank you. For letting me see her off.” Jim said. He couldn’t tell if he said it out loud or in his mind. But She seemed to understand. She smiled at him. The smile made her eyes seem softer. He was lost in her smile. She was everything amazing and wonderful in the world and he knew in that instant that he would do anything he could to keep her smiling. To make her smile again and again. He was in love. 

She giggled, an impressive sound considering her size. She tossed her head back in forth causing her hair to wave wildly around. She pressed a hand to her face then blew him a kiss. 

Jim woke up gasping. His hair was wet like he had just gotten out of the shower. And there was the taste of the sea on his lips. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has a cold. Nothing major, completely common. But during a call with his mom, someone notices his absence from work and is concerned.

Jim shuffled morosely around his apartment. The cold had come on suddenly. On Sunday he had been fine. Then he woke up on Monday and knew he couldn’t go into work. His nose was alternately running and completely clogged. He had a cough and a fever. He was sure that if given a day or two of rest he would be perfectly healthy. 

As he groggily fixed himself some tea with lemon and honey for his throat he checked his phone. He almost had a heart attack when he saw he had two calls from his mom at two in the morning! Was she ok? Had she been hurt and he slept through it? Then he remembered that she was currently in France. She had probably forgotten about the time zones and called as soon as she landed. He sniffed loudly and called her back. After a moment of ringing the phone was answered. 

“Hey mom! How was your flight?” Jim said. There was a slight pause on the other end, almost long enough for Jim to think the call had dropped. Then a voice he recognized but not his mother’s voice answered. 

“This is Doctor Lake-Nomura’s phone. May I ask who’s calling?”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Zelda can you put my mom on the phone?”

“What you’re not going to call me mom too?” Zelda said. Jim groaned. “Why not? You mother calls me mommy sometimes.”

“Why would my mom call you...mommy.” The realization hit him at that moment. “Ug, gross Zelda! Gross. I don’t want to hear about that!”

Zelda’s laugh was loud and long on the other side of the phone. Jim grimaced. After a couple minutes of him trying to get a word in edge wise past her laughing, she took a breath. 

“Here is your mother Little Gynt.”

Jim could still hear the sound of his mom’s wife laughing as she handed over the phone. He could also hear his mom talk about the view and tell Zelda to go look at it. 

“Hello, This is Doctor Lake-Nomura.”

“Hi mom. How was your flight?”

“Oh hi Jim! The flight was super long. Since it was our anniversary Zelda got us business class seats, so it wasn’t too bad thought.” It sounded like she was walking around the hotel room while she spoke. He suddenly heard a big uptick in background noise. She must have stepped out onto the balcony of her room. “The view is amazing. We can actually see the Eiffel Tower! Can you imagine? Waking up and seeing the Eiffel tower first thing in the morning?”

“That sounds amazing mo-”

“Just a minute Jim.” His mom muffled the phone. He could still her talk for a moment with Zelda, then what he presumed was a kiss goodbye. “OK, I’m back. Zelda is going to get us some breakfast. She’s so amazing, I’m so in love with her.”

Despite the other woman’s dirty jokes Jim couldn’t help but smile. He loved hearing the way his mom gushed about her wife. He was just glad that she was happy, and able to do all the things she couldn’t do while she had been raising him by herself. He was about to say so when he sneezed explosively. Several more sneezes followed. 

“Jim! Are you getting sick?” His mom asked. 

“Yeah. It came on real quick. I think I’ve probably been going to bed with my hair wet too often.” He laughed past his stuffed up nose. If he was going to keep dreaming about Claire he was going to have to start taking a towel to bed. 

“Have you been taking some medicine?” Barbara’s concern heavy on her voice. “Do I have to-”

“Do you have to end your vacation early to come and give me cold medicine?” Jim laughed even louder at that. His eyes and head felt heavy for some reason. “I don’t think your wife would ever let me live that down!”

His mom said some reply but he couldn’t focus on it. He felt so overwhelmingly tired. 

“No I’m going to be fine. Don’t…” The words were a struggle to get out. “Worry…” The phone slipped from his lax fingers, dropping to the floor. “...be fine…”

The words barely breathed out. Then he felt the floor rush up to meet him. Distantly he could hear his mom on the small speaker. 

“Jim? Jim are you ok? JIM!!” Then it was gone. 

Jim opened his eyes under water. The strange purple water pressed all around him. He could barely take in this fact when the current dragged him forward. He turned in time to see Claire reaching out to him. 

She wrapped his body in a hand as large as he is and brought him through the water close to her face. She carefully turned his body this way and that inspecting it closely. Jim swore her face showed the same concern as his mom’s voice. The thundering words in his head seemed to confirm her concern. 

“Hurt? Hurt? You hurt? You? Are you hurt? They hurt?” The repeating symphony of her words, overlaying on each other, filled his head. He could hardly concentrate. He clapped his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. For a second that did nothing to stop the flood of words in his brain. Then there was silence. 

He carefully opened his eyes. Claire was holding him close, but didn’t say anything. He was close enough that he could see through her skin. It looked like she had a similar flow under her skin as the water around him. Her eyes were pure white, shining down on him. 

“Hurt?” The single word came to him, so softly he could barely feel it. 

“No. I’m not hurt.” He had never questioned how he could breath, speak and see in these dreams while underwater but he realized he could. 

The water around him changed. He felt without knowing how that he was seeing something from earlier in the day. The food mixture he had been making for her fell into the water. He could feel Claire’s emotions roiling off her. Joy. Disgust. Surprise. Fear. 

He interpreted her meaning easily. She had been excited for his cooking. But one of the other cooks must have covered his shift and went back to the old recipe for her food. But what was this being that seemed to be so powerful afraid of?

Claire must have picked up on his thoughts. She tapped his chest with a finger. 

“You nice.” Then her hand went to her own chest. “I afraid.”

“They hurt you.” She was afraid someone had hurt him. He was suddenly aware again of the massive chains. Before he could focus on a thought she spoke again. “Why gone?”

“I was sick. Just a regular cold. It’s not sanitary to be around food when you are sick. I couldn’t come into work today.” Jim tried to explain. 

Jim felt more than heard Claire release a relieved giggle. She shook her head back and forth, her hair floating out around her. She tapped his chest again. 

“Not sick anymore! Never sick again.” She laughed. Jim felt warmth move up his arms and down his legs, filling his head. 

He tried to focus, to put his concern into words, or at least thoughts. The chains. She had been worried about him getting hurt. She thought “They” would hurt him. He tried to ask the question, but the spreading warmth was distracting him. She stopped laughing and looked at him her held tilted to the side. 

“Jimbo! Jim you need to wake up. Come on Jim!” The voice pulled him away. Away from her. Jim reached out for her. “Jim, your mom is going to kill me if you die! Please wake up.”

Claire reached out her hand and Jim was able to grab her finger for just a second when he was suddenly whirled away. 

Jim coughed and sputtered, water pouring out of his mouth. Toby’s hand on his back helped him finish coughing up the rest. 

“Geeze dude!” Toby said, still patting him on the back. “Next time you are going to collapse, don’t drop a full pitcher of water when you do! You could have drowned while unconscious.”

“What are you talk-” Jim looked around. He was sitting in a massive puddle of water. He looked in concern at his friend. “What are you doing here? Don’t you have work today?”

“Your mom called me. From France I might add. I raced here. Paramedics should be here in a few minutes to check you out.”

Jim sat up and rubbed his face. He should feel miserable. The cold, the water, passing out. All this should add up to him feeling awful. But he felt better than he ever had. 

* * *

It had taken a lot to convince Toby that he was ok. It had taken even more to convince his mom. The EMTs had come and checked him out. He followed up with his regular doctor, only because he was a close personal friend of his mom and she would find out if he didn’t. The doctor gave him a clean bill of health. It had taken multiple calls to France to tell his mom the results, but between him and Zelda they were able to convince her not to end her anniversary early and fly back home. 

In truth Jim felt better than he had in years. Probably since back when he was a kid and always felt invincible. The cold had disappeared completely. Even a few of the joint problems he was starting to develop from a life time on his feet and in kitchens were gone. But he couldn’t explain to anyone else what had happened. He could barely understand for himself what Claire had done. 

He went to work the very next day. He wasn’t going to risk Claire panicking again if he missed a second day of work. When he made the food he was pretty sure was for her he put extra care and love into it. To thank her for fixing his cold. And to make sure she knew he was the one making the food. 

It was his third day back when 49B was rocked by a small earthquake. He was born and raised in California. Earthquakes had been a common occurrence throughout his life. This one didn’t even seem that bad. He calmly stepped back from his rack of knives as the room shook and rattled. It seemed to last longer than most small earthquakes he was used to, but soon ended. 

Jim did a quick safety check around the kitchen to make sure nothing important was damaged and helped restack some of the goods in the walk-in freezer. He couldn’t help a feeling of disquiet following the tremor. The feeling lead him to double and triple checking the kitchen. 

There were several more after shocks throughout the day. Each time his feeling of disquiet grew. When he got home he checked the news but didn’t see anything about the tremor. Must have been a localized earthquake, he tried to rationalize. 

He couldn’t shake the feeling though. That there was something off. Something wrong. It could have been his imagination but he swore he could hear someone screaming each time the building shook. None of the other cooks mentioned it or even seemed to notice. Maybe it was someone in the building who wasn’t used to living where earthquakes were frequent?

* * *

Jim sat alone in the empty cafeteria. Another lunch rush come and gone. He sat with his own simple lunch untouched in front of him. There hadn’t been any more earthquakes. But they also hadn’t been reported at all on the news. He pondered this problem while he stared at his food. 

It was Friday. Another week gone past at this new job. He hadn’t any dreams since Claire cured his cold. He was wondering what triggered them. He couldn’t help but think that he might be losing his mind. That his brain was making these dreams appear. His mom would be home tonight, maybe he could talk to her about it. 

As he was thinking with his head down, a few drops of water fell on the table in front of him. He looked up in confusion and almost fell backwards out of his chair. 

A woman he had never seen before was standing in front of him, leaning over the table. She looked like she could be latina, with tan skin and dark brown eyes. Her hair was dark brown as well except for a small strip that was dyed purple. Her hair was also dripping wet, like she had just spent a couple of minutes in the rain. Though it was summer and hadn’t rained in three weeks. 

He smiled at her a little awkwardly. She mimicked his expression. 

“H-hi. Can I hel-”

“Thank you for the fish.” She said. 

“Oh you’re welco-” He hadn’t cooked any fish today. He had cooked a vegan option, and the meat option was beef. There hadn’t been any fish on the menu. The strange woman continued to smile at him, her hair dripping onto the table. He realized she was wearing one of the long lab coats the researchers wore and not much else. “Wait. Claire-?”

The door to the cafeteria slammed open and Jim whipped his head around to look at it. He was pretty sure the two people who walked in were the head of security and the head of research, though he had never spoken to either of them before. He turned back and the woman who had been in front of him was gone. He could see on the floor a trail of small drips leading out a different door. He got up and followed it quickly. Neither of the respective department heads paid him any mind. 

The trail of water lead down the hall and around the corner. He noticed that along with the drips from her hair, there were also small wet footprints. He raced around the corner and saw the trail led into a mechanical room. Inside he found the pump room the other cook had mentioned. 

The pump was truly massive. And on the floor there was a small puddle of water and an abandoned labcoat. The back and shoulders of the coat were damp from her hair. 

Jim carefully examined the pump room but didn’t find anything else. The only other sign was one of the access panels on the pump was sitting slightly askew. 

“Claire.” Jim whispered softly. “What are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 100% feel like Nomura is the type to make dirty jokes. Especially to Jim. In this AU she isn't evil so she never made dirty jokes while he was a kid and she and Barbara had just started dating. But I feel like now that they are married and Jim supports the two of them, Nomura absolutely harasses him with dirty jokes. Especially jokes about how Barbara has better game than he does.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby is keeping an eye on Jim to make sure he doesn't collapse out of no where again. Jim cooks and tries to show Toby's he's fine. And he is. Till he has a sudden feeling of something wrong. His mother is in danger

"I'm telling you Tobes! I'm perfectly fine! You don't need to keep baby sitting me." Jim laughed at his friend. They were hanging out together at Jim's apartment. 

"Yeah your mom said I should keep an eye on you just in case you collapse again. I know better than to not listen to Dr. L-N." Toby sat with his arms crossed. He watched Jim work in the kitchen. 

The previous week since his collapse and meeting Claire had returned to its regular routine. Or as regular as it could be. Jim had snuck some clothes into the pump room, including a pair of shoes. If she became human again he wanted her to be able to dress the part. 

Also he was pretty sure her human form was Mexican. That made changing up the recipe much easier. He pulled out some of his old cookbooks and made the food she was given with new vigor. By adding touches and inspirations from Latin America he was sure Claire would enjoy the food more. Each night when he went to sleep he had a warm feeling as he closed his eyes, like he could feel her gratitude. 

"Well my mom is back from her vacation. She even came and checked me out herself. If she felt I was still in any danger of passing out again she would be here herself."

"You and I both know the only reason she's not here is because her wife convinced her to go home. If there's one person I'm more afraid of than your mom its-"

"Darci." Jim supplied with a laugh. 

"Ok true. If there were two people I was afraid of more than your mom it would be Darci. And the only person I'm more afraid of than Darc has always been Ms. Nomura."

"Oh come on. Zelda's fine. Yeah she has a habit of making sex jokes about my mom to me, but she's nice once you get to know her."

"Doesn't matter. I've been afraid of her since high school. I swear she's involved with the Bratva or something."

Jim could only look at his friend in confusion for a second. "If you think she's involved with a criminal organization why would you pick the Russian mob? Why not yakuza?"

“I don’t know dude. I’m just telling you she’s killed people. Like professionally. And if she says I need to keep an eye on you I will.”

_ Barbara. _

Jim turned his head at the strange sound. Then shrugged and focused on Toby again. 

“I don’t think Zelda would kill you. And I promise I’m fine. I’m not going to collapse at any moment.”

“I’m still not leaving.” Toby said. Jim laughed and started chopping some vegetables. The large knife was carefully kept almost surgical levels of sharp. 

_ Danger. Barbara. Danger. _

“Did you hear that, Tobes?” Jim couldn’t place where the noise was coming from. 

“I didn’t hear anything. Are you ok Jimbo?”

_ BARBARA IS IN DANGER. _

Everything suddenly felt heavy. Jim’s eyelids drooped, his head weighed a tonne. He could hardly stand. 

“Jim what’s going on? Jim!”

_ DANGER! _

The word seemed to thunder around his head shaking the room. And he was gone. 

The water roiled around him like a whirlpool. He wanted to angrily shout at Claire, she couldn’t keep knocking him out whenever she felt like. He turned to her, but the thought died at the look on her face. She was afraid. 

Claire’s glowing eyes were wide open. She was chewing on her lower lip. The maelstrom of water was pulling her hair in every direction. She grabbed Jim and spun him around. As he turned the water disappeared. 

He was in his house. Not his apartment, but the house he had grown up in. The house his mom still lived in with Zelda. Everything was exactly the way he remembered it when he last visited during the holidays. 

“Come on Zelda! Pick up!” His mom walked past him. She didn’t acknowledge him and he realized she couldn’t see him at all. She had her phone pressed to her ear. And kept anxiously glancing at the front window. 

Jim turned to look and he could see multiple headlights out on the street. As he watched several bodies walked up and started knocking on the front door. 

They only knocked once more then someone kicked in the front door. Barbara turned and ran for the kitchen. A crash from there signaled another thug kicking their way in the back door. She was surrounded. 

Jim could only watch as his mom fought. She fought hard, putting all her skills in Krav Maga to good use. Multiple of the men around her soon had broken noses, crushed trachea, and bruised groins. But there were too many of them. Soon she was restrained between two of the thugs. 

"Where's your pretty wife?" One of them came up to address her. "She's not here to tell us to fuck off again? That's too bad. Well when she comes home and sees-"

Barbara interrupted him with a head butt. He reeled back dazed. 

"Ha! I don't need my pretty wife to beat your ass! If you weren't such cowards I'd beat you all one after the other!"

A massive tank of man approached her. Head and shoulders taller than the rest he was clearly the leader, the rest of the thugs stepped back in deference, or fear. He was wearing a black leather jacket, on the back was a patch of a massive pair of horns. He had a motorcycle helmet on, its black faceplate down. 

He stepped on the leg of the thug Barbara had headbutted. Jim heard a crack and the man screamed. Barbara stared defiantly up at him. 

"What? Too much of a coward to face m-" 

The man grabbed her shoulders and slammed the face plate of his helmet into her face. She fell with a cry, blood pouring down her face. 

"I need to go." Jim said turning away. The purple water pulled at him as he turned to look at Claire. "I need to go help her."

She nodded and pushed hard against his chest. There was a blinding flash of purple light. The last thing Jim saw before he was pulled from the dream was the manacles that normally restrained Claire sinking empty in the purple water.

"God Jimbo! You can't keep doing this to me!" 

Jim came back to his body with an aching head and Toby holding his arm. He tried to sit up and felt woozy for a moment. 

"Jim you said I could leave then-"

"We have to get my mom's house." 

"Yeah that makes sense. She's a doctor and she can get stitched up."

That statement confused him for a moment, then he glanced down at a slash across his arm. Toby was pressing a formerly white towel to his forearm. He must have cut himself with his knife on his way down. And if the pain in his head was any indication he also hit it on his counter. 

"No. She's in danger. We need to get there to save her!"

"Uh. Dude maybe we should go straight to the hospital. Your mom can meet us there."

Jim grabbed his friend with his good hand. He knew his eyes were wild but he couldn't get what he had just seen out of his mind. 

"Toby we are friends. I need you to trust me. We have to get to my mom's house as fast as possible!"

Toby looked at him for just a moment, searching his face. Then he nodded. 

"Alright, we can take my truck. Your beater has never been reliable."

Jim didn't say anything in reply only hurrying out the door. He raced to Toby's truck, the back still full of his tools from his field work. 

They didn't speak at first. Jim deftly tied the towel more firmly on his cut then used some duct tape he found in the glove box to secure it. He had picked up more than a few useful things from living with a doctor and his long time in the kitchens. Finally Toby broke the silence. 

"So do you know what we're going to find when we get there?"

"A bunch of bikers broke down the door. My mom's already hurt. Zelda's not there."

Toby looked at him sideways, but didn’t comment. He only pressed his foot a little harder on the gas pedal. Fortunately Jim lived close to his mom’s house. They were soon rounding the corner to the street the two boys had shared growing up. 

Toby’s eyes widened. There was massive amount of motorcycles on the front lawn and on the street. 

“I’ll get us close to the front door. You go in. I’ll be right behind.”

Then he slammed his foot on the gas. The truck lurched forward. Toby mounted the curb flattening a mail box before plowing through several of the bikes out front. Jim jumped out as soon as Toby slammed on the breaks and ran for the house. 

“I would have grabbed a weapon first but oh well.” Toby said, reaching into the back of his truck. 

Jim ran through the shattered remains of his front door. He punched one of the bikers in the face as he passed then dodged his way past a few more to get to the living room. The scene there drew him up quick. 

Barbara laid on the ground holding her stomach as blood flowed down her face. The massive man was standing above her his helmet still on, blood on his knuckles. His mom’s blood. 

_ Get to her. Get to her and I can help you. _

Jim nodded but in his moment of distraction the tank of a man lunged forward and grabbed his shoulders, lifting him up in the air. 

“Jim!” His mom wheezed out. 

“Ah is this your son? Perfect.” The man pulled back a fist. A sickening crack drew his attention to the front door. Toby stood with a large hammer in one hand and a cloth wrapped around his other fist. He had just laid out one of the thugs. While Jim watched he swung the hammer around and dropped another. 

_ Get to her! GET TO HER! _

Jim brought his knee up as hard as he could into the man’s groin. He hit the ground and dashed toward his mom. One of the thugs stood in his way. Jim mimicked his mom’s motion from his vision and headbutted him. Then he lunged to grab his mom’s hand. 

A brilliant flash of purple light blinded him and a roar cut through all the noise in the room. When he could see again his mom rose in a whirling cloud. Purple magic flowed and circled around her. And her eyes were pure white. 

“Claire.” Jim whispered. 

Claire turned his mom’s head to face him for just a second than all of the pipes and drains in the house exploded. The water from the pipes rushed into the living room. Claire pulled the water around her then lashed out with it. The bikers tried to run but were snared in ropes of purple water. They were slammed into the walls, ceiling, floor and each other. 

Soon the only one who was still conscious was the massive one. Jim barely registered that his helmet had the same swooping horns that his jacket had. The man braced himself, then charged at Jim's mom. He was stopped by a wall of water.

“I know who you are.” Claire’s voice echoed out of his mom’s mouth. “I know how much you like to hurt those weaker than you. Anything to make yourself feel powerful.”

The water wrapped around his limbs holding him in place. More of it swirled around his head, pressing itself into his helmet. Jim watched as he jerked as he tried to breath. 

“Do you feel powerful now? Do you?” Claire looked at him with scorn. 

“Mom! Don’t kill him.” Jim stood up and pulled at her arm. “Claire!”

She turned her head to look at him, then released the wave of water. The man collapsed unconscious. Toby walked in to survey the damage. 

“Good job Dr. L-N. Loved the whole water whips thing. Really cool.”

Claire smiled brightly. Then she grabbed Jim by the shoulders and pulled him close, her eyes sliding shut as she tilted to the side. Jim’s eyes went wide in panic and he put up his hands and leaned back from her. 

“Please don’t kiss me while you are in my mom’s body!” He said quickly. 

Claire pulled back and laughed. It was a heavenly sound. She looked at the mess she had made for a second then looked at Toby who still standing there with his hammer in his hand. 

“Thank you for your help. And tell your wife congratulations.”

Then she grabbed Jim’s hand and there was another blinding flash of purple light. Barbara opened her eyes and they were back to their regular blue. She collapsed and Jim was barely able to catch her. Her eyes fluttered as she fought to stay conscious. 

“Wha-what happened?” She looked around at the flooded living room. Various unconscious thugs scattered around the room. 

Toby gave Jim look that clearly said good luck explaining this. Then he knelt of the leader. “Let’s see who this douchebag is.”

He managed to pull off the helmet then dropped it with a yelp. Jim stood up just in case it came to fight. 

“Oh my god that’s Bular!”

“Yes. Bular the Vicious.” Barbara said, her voice exhausted. “Leader of a new gang that’s rolled into town. They tried to extort Zelda and I for protection payments. Zelda ran them off last time. Apparently they were serious about their threats.”

“Yeah it’s also Bular who works at 49B. His dad is the head of Security! God he’s going to kill me the next time he sees me!”

“Don’t worry Toby. He probably never saw your face.” Jim didn’t mention that the man had obviously gotten a very good look at his own face. That was a problem for later, the flashing lights that were appearing outside were a problem for now. 

Toby stood up and smooth out his shirt. “You two leave the explaining to me. Just agree with what I say.”

* * *

And explain Toby did. The tale he wove was the perfect mix of plausible lies and the truth. Jim and Barbara dutifully nodded when they were asked to confirm some of the more ridiculous details. Fortunately Detective Scott showed up soon and took command of the scene. There may have been no love lost between him and his daughters boyfriend when they first started dating he now felt his son-in-law, was truly good for his daughter. 

Shortly after the detective arrived they could hear the sound of someone screaming at the officers outside. 

“That’s my wife in there! Get out of my way if you want to keep your limbs!”

Zelda rushed past them as Barbara tried painfully to pull herself to her feet. Her wife desperately wanted to hold her as tightly as possible, but stopped when Barbara cried out in pain. 

The thugs were hauled off and the investigation wrapped up quickly after that. The voicemail Zelda had from Barbara that had recorded the start of the fight, detailing exactly what had happened was certainly going to be a valuable asset to the police. The recording seemed to cut out just after Jim and Toby arrived. Probably due to the phone being water logged. 

Zelda insisted that the interview be over so she could drive her wife and step-son to the hospital. 

Toby whispered to Jim that he owed him an explanation, then left to move his truck out of the front lawn. He didn’t go far, just moving it to park across the street at his Nana’s house. He wanted to make sure she was Ok, and thank her for being the one person who thought to call the police. 

* * *

It was late that night when Jim finally got home. His arm was properly stitched up and the swelling on his head was finally starting to go down. His mom and Zelda were staying at Walter’s place until the damage to the house could be repaired and a security system installed. Barbara had passed out from exhaustion the second her head hit the pillow. 

Jim was exhausted as well. When he finally got home he realised he still had to clean up the blood and the remains of the meal he had been cooking. He wiped up as much as he could, then collapsed into his bed. 

As soon as his eyes closed he was asleep, and opened them under water. Claire looked different than he’d seen her. She was always so full of power, he could feel it radiating off her. Now her body seemed dim. The purple glow under her skin seemed sluggish. She had sank to the bottom, the chains once again on her wrists. 

She seemed...small. Vulnerable. Even though she was still several times his height, he felt that he desperately needed to protect her. 

“Thank you.” He said as he swam down to her level. “Thank you for saving her.”

Claire sighed. “You’re welcome. Her injuries will be healed by the end of the week. I would have healed them quicker, but I know how human authorities can doubt, if they can’t see the evidence.”

Jim was surprised. This was the most she had spoken to him. She pulled her legs up to her chest and put her arms on her knees. Then she rested her head on her arms. 

“You are speaking English much better than you used to be!”

“I am learning. From you, from your mother. The more time I spend with you, in your head, the more I learn.” She paused, looking away for a second. “I’m sorry you got hurt when I put you to sleep. I can heal that too, if you want.”

“Don’t worry about me. My mom needs the healing way more. I’ll be fine on my own. And take care of yourself as well.”

She sighed again. He could see exhaustion weigh on her limbs. He tried his best to comfort her, rubbing the small spot on her shoulder he could reach. 

“That was the most energy I’ve put out in years. And I couldn’t have done even that if it weren’t for you.”

“Is my cooking as good as all that?” Jim tried to joke. 

Claire lifted a hand to him. She was large enough that he could sit comfortably in her hand. She smiled a tired smile at him. 

“I’m going to be absent for a little while so I can recover. But know you are always in my thoughts.” Then she blew a kiss at him. 

Jim woke up in his bed in his apartment. He thought about the giant woman chained up, who kept coming into his dreams and to his rescue. He thought of her tired smile, and how hard she must have fought to protect his mom. His eyes grew heavy as he slipped back into sleep. She was so amazing. And if it was the last thing he did he would find someway to help her. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's mom is now safe. But the questions that have been raised have to be answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might get a little sporadic. Works got me in all kinds of a way. I'll try to keep to the weekly posting schedule though. 
> 
> Note at the end is about the magic of the world.

Jim sat alone in his apartment. His thoughts whirled around his head. So much had changed in just the past couple of weeks. He had gotten a new job, met an amazing girl, helped save his mom’s life. It was almost comical when he thought about it that way. Of course the more accurate way to describe it was he got a new job that required daily backbreaking labor due to being short handed at a research facility that apparently held a goddess captive. That same goddess had entered his dream and tried to drown him. Then she had possessed his mother so she could use her control of water to beat the shit out of some thugs and almost drowned one. Wasn’t quite as funny when he thought it that way. 

Claire had said she would be mostly absent for a while. It was true he hadn’t seen her in his dreams since that night, but he wouldn’t say she was absent. He swore he could feel her presence. Ever since she had grabbed his hand while in his mom’s body, he could feel her at the edge of his mind. Like a familiar song playing the next room over. She was there if he concentrated. If he needed her, he knew he would only have to close his eyes and see her. 

A sharp knock at the door drew him out of his thoughts. He quietly padded over to the door of his apartment. He carefully checked through the peep hole. After what happened to his mom he couldn’t be too cautious. 

At first all he could see was a someone holding a stack of boxes. Then the person shifted the boxes and Jim could see Toby’s face. He smiled to himself and opened the door. Toby unceremoniously shoved a stack of specimen cases into Jim’s arms then turned and grabbed another stack. 

“What’s with all this, dude?” Jim said incredulously. The cases were filled with sorted stones, each with careful labels. “Why did you bring your whole rock collection?”

Toby moved past him and shot him an annoyed look. “We both know this isn’t my whole collection.”

“Ok, then what are they?”

“Well apparently magic exists. You’ve got a psychic lady in your head, and she tried to drown you and I, but didn’t because we aren’t ass holes. She knocks you out to talk to you in your dreams and possessed your mom so she could trash some douchebags. Did I sum it all up pretty well?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Well I’ve been working at 49B for a while now. Remember how I told you, when I first was going to get you a job, my whole thing is they slap a rock in front of me and ask me what it is? And sometimes the rock glows?”

Jim nodded while Toby set his stack of boxes on the dining room table. Toby quickly sorted the boxes moving different collections around the table top. Whatever system he was using to sort was completely beyond Jim’s understanding of geology. Eventually his hands stilled. 

“I think the people there think I’m stupid. That I’m naive. They would put all kind of weird rocks on my desk, things that defied all chemical analysis, had properties that I had never seen before. I would tell them as much about the rocks as I could. What properties the minerals could or rather should have. But I knew there was something up about them. So I kept them to see if I could puzzle them out. I just didn’t know magic existed. Now I do. And I want to look over these gems and minerals to see if any are.”

Toby looked at his collection for a second. Then turned back to Jim. 

“But first I have a couple more questions about all this.” When Jim nodded, Toby took a deep breath. “Why did she try to kiss you when she was in your mom’s body?”

“Uhh, ha ha.” Jim hesitated for a moment, rubbing the back of his head. “I think we might be dating? Or something? I’m definitely in love with her. And she’s blown me kisses a few times, in my dreams. Maybe this was the first time she was actually able to give me a kiss?”

“You have a psychic girlfriend, who you’ve only seen in your dreams.”

“I saw her in person once!” Jim protested both the implication and the tone in Toby’s voice. 

“Honestly if I hadn’t seen it myself I would say you were making her up. Like a girlfriend in Canada.” Toby laughed, then grew serious. “Now my second question. How did your psychic girlfriend know my wife was pregnant before she did?”

“I-what?”

“I came home after checking in with my Nana. And Darci had just purchased a couple of pregnancy tests. She hadn’t used them yet. When she did they tested positive. All of them. Darci’s pregnant. I’m going to be a father.” Toby’s voice swelled with pride. 

“Oh congrats! That’s amazing dude!”

“Yes it is. I’m hoping you will cook something amazing for the baby shower. But back to my question. How did your psychic girlfriend know my wife was pregnant? The last thing she said before she disappeared was ‘tell your wife congratulations.’ How did she know?”

“I guess it’s the psychic part of the psychic girlfriend?” Jim said weakly. But then he thought for a moment. “Claire first sensed me when I first made her food. I hadn’t changed the recipe at all yet, so maybe she was able to feel something from the food? And then she must have known about Darci, because of your dream and I dreamed about her too. She was able to sense my mom was in danger after taking me into her dream last week.”

Toby nodded while Jim continued to think. “So psychic network or something like that?”

“Yeah.” Jim shrugged. “That makes as much sense as any of my theories.”

“OK, not the best answer in the world, but better than nothing. Now I think some of the stones and minerals they put on my desk are probably magical. Take a look at these and tell me what you think.”

Jim looked over the rocks. There was green gem cut to show off beautiful facets, a stone that shown like a drop of sunlight. He gasped and grabbed a stone out of one of the boxes. The stone had an orange-red glow. His eyes shown as he looked at the stone. 

“This one is magic.” Jim said with a sudden certainty. Toby looked at the rock for a second. 

“But how do you know?” He asked. 

“Can’t you feel it? It’s warm, I can feel it almost has a heart beat!” Jim said staring at the stone. There was a pulsing warmth to it. He swore he could feel an energy coming off the stone. Toby pulled the label from the spot the stone had been sitting in and scratched out the name and quickly wrote in a new name. 

“Ok, Heartstone it is.” Toby said. “What properties would you guess it has?”

Jim looked closely at the stone, holding it tight. “Probably healing, rejuvenation. Things like that. It just feels good.”

Toby took the stone out of Jim’s hand and put it back in it’s case. Jim couldn’t help but feel disappointed as the stone left his hand. Toby was carefully writing in a notebook, then he pulled out another sample. 

“This one is chemically identical to the Heartstone, but obviously different.” The stone was cold and gray. Jim picked it up and his disappointment grew. It felt much like the other stone, but just a ghost of that feeling. 

“This is the same thing as the Heartstone. Just...dead? Like all the warmth got sucked out of it. It feels uncanny, like it’s not supposed to be that way.”

Toby scribbled in his notes. He also changed the name plate to Dead Heartstone

“That was one of the first things they gave me when I first started working there. They wanted me to identify it. And they also asked if I could reenergize it? I had no idea what that meant. Does it make any sense to you?”

Jim held the Dead Heartstone in his hand as he mulled it over. He wasn’t sure how, but he could feel the difference between the two. He just couldn't think of how to get this one back to how it should be. 

As he pondered, he thought of Claire. The feeling she left him with every time he saw her. The look on her face when she saw him. A warm feeling flowed through him. On impulse he focused on that warm feeling and breathed out onto the gem. 

Toby gasped as an orangish glow breathed out onto the stone. It flashed dully for a second before it faded. Jim turned to face his friend, both their mouths were hanging open. Toby was the first to recover himself. 

"So your psychic girlfriend gave you magic powers?" Toby's voice was high with shock. Jim could only stare, his eyes wide. 

"But it didn't stay?"

Toby took the piece out of his hand. "Keep practicing, maybe you'll get better. Now take a look at this one."

Jim was focusing on what he had done. Had Claire somehow given him magic powers? But that magic wasn't anything like hers. He put out his hand to accept the next sample. 

Toby dropped the stone into his hand and Jim was filled with such extreme revulsion. It was worse than if Toby had dropped a live squid, a massive spider or a dog turd in his hand, worse than all three at once even. The revulsion overpowered his senses and his reasoning. 

Jim dropped the rock like it had burned him and jumped back away from the table. He stumbled almost blind to the kitchen and came up with one of his knives in his hand, held defensively. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Jimbo, buddy, you ok?" Toby was keeping a slight distance from his knife wielding friend. His hands were up placatingly. 

Jim's hands shook as he returned his knife to the knife block. He looked at the hand that had held the strange rock. There was no mark or residue but he couldn't resist the urge to wash his hands. 

He pushed his hands under the steaming water, scrubbing them furiously. He washed his hands mindlessly for several minutes, reapplying soap multiple times, even grabbing the kitchen sponge to scrub them. He was startled out of his hand washing by Toby grabbing him in a side hug. 

"I'm sorry I had you touch that thing."

"Its ok." Jim said shortly. 

"It very obviously is not. I haven't seen you like this since high school. Remember when your mom's clinic had that code black? You couldn't get a hold of her and you skipped right over stress cooking to trying to scrub the skin off your hands?"

"I'm not trying to scr-" Jim looked closer at the growing stain on his hands he was trying to wash off and realized the stain was a raw patch, already red and chapped from the sponge. Without giving it another look Jim tossed the sponge in the trash. "Please don't make me touch that thing again."

"Don't worry, you can keep your distance." Toby was scrabbling under Jim's sink and came out a moment later with a pair of rubber gloves. He put them on and carefully picked up the strange rock. Jim kept his distance, and tried to fight the rising queasiness, as he tried to put the feeling into words. 

"It feels almost like the Heartstone, but like the complete opposite?" Jim noticed he was subconsciously rubbing his hand on his pants. He stopped himself with difficulty. "Like the Dead Heartstone felt exactly like the living one, just less. Like it had been drained away. But that one is the opposite, warmth replaced with cold, comfort replaced with…"

Jim struggled for a second to put into words the extreme feeling that had overcome him. While he talked Toby was packing the crystal away. Even in appearance the stone was the opposite of the Heartstone. It was black with sickly veins running through it. Toby wrapped the stone in several layers of paper, then a foil he pulled out from one of his cases and finally it went into alarge box. 

"Don't worry dude, I got a pretty good idea of the emotion you were trying to describe.” Toby finished packing the stone away and threw away the gloves he had been wearing. Jim breathed out a sigh of relief once it was gone and sat down heavily at this table. He watched as Toby took the placard and scratched out the old name and changed it to Corrupted Heartstone. He looked at the placard for a moment, tapping his pen against his lip. “Odd.”

“What’s odd? Other than magic rocks I guess.”

“You said this is the exact opposite of the Heartstone. Where the Heartstone heals this one hurts.” Toby paused, thinking hard. “But this one is synthetic.”

“What?”

“It’s man made. Presumably in the lab downstairs at 49-B. So that means someone created a compound either on purpose or on accident that harms people. Specifically magical people.”

Jim blanched at the thought. The feeling of revulsion in his mind would be hard to forget. If 49B created the stone to hurt people with magic, what could they be doing to Claire? So many thoughts whirled through his head. He would have to do something to help her. Whatever it took. 

“Toby, how do you feel about doing something illegal?” Jim asked. 

“With my wife pregnant I’m going to have insist that we have some kind of plan. I know that’s not like me, but I’d rather not spend my child’s formative years in prison.”

“Understandable.” Jim thought for a second. “Speaking of which you aren’t going to store the corrupted stone near your kid are you?”

The thought of a child growing up near that stone filled Jim with a sudden terror. 

“Don’t worry. I have some contacts up in Washington, near Hanford. They’ll make sure this thing disappears and is never found again.”

Toby started packing up his rock collection. Jim guessed he didn’t want to trigger another freakout. He couldn’t blame him. As he did so, one of the rocks caught his attention. It was a blue stone wrapped in a silver metal. 

“Wait what is that?” Jim said pointing to it. 

“No idea.” Toby said picking it up and tossing from hand ot hand. “I don’t even know what the metal here is. It has a lot of weird physical properties. But we don’t have to worry about this one. It’s not one of the ones the researchers gave me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I actually had this one since we were kids. I found it in a pile of rubble in the canals one day. It’s not related. I’m not even sure it’s magic.”

Jim’s eyes lit up. He stared at the stone wide eyed, holding out his hand for it. Toby hesitated for a moment before handing over the strange rock. As Jim grabbed it he could feel power flowing through him. He held it, turning it this way and that, his eyes shining. 

“It’s kind of cool, if you shine a light through it looks like daylight.” Toby said. 

“Daylight…” Jim breathed deeply as the words seemed to come to him. “Is mine to command.”

It felt like a bomb went off. There was a roar of power but only Toby and Jim reacted, nothing else in the apartment moved. Blue light flowed out of the rock, burning it’s way up and down Jim’s body. When the fire receded he was covered, head to toe in a silvery metallic armor. He looked at his hands and the armor there. He made eye contact with Toby, whose jaw was sitting on the ground. 

“That...that… that is so Cool!!” Toby said jumping up and running around him. Jim laughed and clenched his hand into a fist. He could feel power coursing through his veins, just like every time he interacted with Claire, he could feel power radiating off of her. He put out his hand and white light blasted out shaking the room. 

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!” Toby spun in a little circle. “This like some magical destiny shit right here!”

“Yeah.” Jim said. He looked at the armor that was covering him. And he thought of the woman who was chained up in 49B. Maybe with this he could free her. He could feel the magic singing through his body, creating a chorus with Claire’s magic that had sat at the edge of his mind. In his mind’s eye he could see his blue fire dancing with her purple water. “I think you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to clarify something that after this chapter. Claire isn't really psychic like the boys are thinking. She's telepathic. And a lot of her abilities have to due with reading auras. Any object a person touches is marked by their aura. So when Jim first made her food, she sensed his aura on the food. And those auras also spread from person to person based on how often and how closely they interact. Claire was able to sense Darci's aura on Toby and she could sense the change of their baby on it. She could also sense Barbara's aura after entering her dreams, which she wouldn't have been able to do if Jim wasn't so close to her. (For instance she wouldn't be able to enter his father's dreams). So not psychic network. I just wanted to clarify because a lot of the characters don't actually have any idea, and I don't want my dear readers being confused.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim now has some command of magic, but that doesnt mean he doesnt still have bulls to pay.

It turns out, much to Jim’s disappointment discovering he has a magical destiny does not immediately absolve him of all his responsibilities. He had not yet figured out a way for the fire that flowed under his skin to pay rent. He also didn’t have a foolproof plan to break Claire out of 49B that wouldn’t end up with all of them in prison. 

So Jim found himself morosely returning to work in the kitchen at the research facility that was keeping the woman he had fallen in love with in prison. He kept the stone that had granted his magic in his pocket however, and the whole time he tried to see if there was some way he could free Claire. 

He determined very quickly, that being a cook didn’t not afford him many opportunities for breakouts or clandestine research. The kitchen was still short handed though they had hired one more cook, and he spent the entirety of each day running around trying to keep up with demand. Plus he had to train the new cook. 

At least at night he felt he was making progress on his desire to free Claire. He and Toby drove to the outskirts of town almost every night so he could try and practice with the strange stone. He felt he was getting better and better at controlling the armor and the powerful blasts he had come to call Daylight. 

Jim could now make the armor change to suit his needs, including forming a helmet and a shield. He also could shape Daylight into whatever weapon he wanted. He usually picked a massive sword, feeling it matched the aesthetic of the rest of his armor. 

Despite his growing magic his work continued to feel like a drain. The only thing he took pleasure in was making Claire’s food. He had completely abandoned any pretense of sticking to the recipe, only trying to make something that she would find delicious. He would occasionally feel her joy when she was fed, as he could still feel her power at the edge of his mind. She still hadn’t returned to his dreams since helping him save his mom. He hated to admit how much he missed seeing her, and he hoped she was recovering from the strain. 

Now that he was learning his own magic he realised how much energy it took out of him, leaving him constantly fatigued. What had the amazing magic Claire had done to save his mom cost her? Speaking of his mom, Jim remembered he needed to call her. 

Jim quietly excused himself from the kitchen during one of the rare slow moments and dialed her number. She answered on the second ring. 

“Hey Jim!” His mom said brightly. 

He was overjoyed to hear that she sounded better at least, the night Bular had come after her she had sounded terrible from her broken nose and crushed ribs. 

“Hey mom. How are you feeling?”

“I feel amazing actually. I already feel almost like… that… never happened. I would have sworn I had at least two broken ribs, but the x-rays didn’t show anything. Zelda says I look better every day.”

Despite how series this call was he couldn’t help but laugh. “Zelda always thinks you look better every day.”

“That’s true, but I specifically asked her to be honest with me! And she would never compliment me when she didn’t mean it.” Barbara said very seriously, with just a hint of a chuckle in her voice. Then she started to laugh as well. 

Jim laughed with his mom for a moment. “I’m glad you are healing quickly.” Very glad. Apparently Claire could do some amazing things. He wondered if he could possibly heal with his own magic as well. “But how are you  _ feeling? _ ” 

Barbara hesitated in responding. “I’m scared. I haven’t experienced something like that since your father left and even he was never as bad as that.” Jim’s heart tore as her voice shook. “Zelda is helping a lot and so is Walter. We have a new security system at the house, and Zelda said she would make some calls to make sure that it never happens again.”

At that statement Jim was reminded of Toby’s ascertain that Zelda Lake-Nomura had killed people professionally before. He wondered if that was true. In the middle of that thought the ground started shaking. Another earthquake? His mom continued speaking. 

“Zelda and Walter apparently have some contacts, some people they know who can help make sure that the house is safe. It really means a lot that they are working so hard to make sure I feel safe again.”

Jim braced himself near a door as the room rumbled softly. Barbara was talking like she hadn’t noticed there was an earthquake. 

“I’m glad you have them around you. Hey, are you experiencing an earthquake right now?”

“Uh, no?” Jim could almost hear his mom looking around her house. There was no way an earthquake could be this strong and this localized that she wouldn’t be able to feel it just across town. Unless…

“Hmm, I may need to go. But I love you so much mom and if you ever need me I’ll drop everything to be there.”

“O-OK, Jim. I love you too.”

“I’ll call you tonight, by mom.”

As Jim hung up the phone the floor stilled. Now he felt foolish. He wanted to make sure his mom felt safe in her house after what Bular did to her. He might drop by later and see what security precautions Zelda and Walter were taking. They had some weirdly specific knowledge, he was sure they could turn the house into Fort Knox if they wanted to. 

That thought blared loud in his mind. If they could turn his mom’s house into Fort Knox, could they also break into Fort Knox? Those two had a strange history that went way back. Who knows what else they got up to? Maybe he should give Strickler a call this week. 

Before Jim could think more about that he felt the floor start rumbling again. Now that he was off the phone with his mom and paying attention he could also hear the distant scream that he had heard during the first tremor. He looked around but none of the other researchers or security personnel around him seemed to react to the scream, though they obviously felt the tremor. 

Jim realized that with the scream echoing in his head he couldn’t feel Claire’s warmth. Her power usually flowed around the edges of his mind, but he couldn’t sense her at all. He focused for a second on the fire that burned inside him then reached out with his mind. 

_ Chains. Screaming. Electricity. Pain. _

He doubled over sweat pouring from his forehead. It felt like someone had hit him in the chest with a stun gun. Pain raced through his body, making his muscles seize. Several of the people around him turned to him as he fell to his knees, crying out as more pain flooded his mind. 

_ Screaming. Shocks. Pain. Fear. Screaming.  _

“Claire.” He whispered. 

A researcher, in a white lab coat approached concern on their face. Jim pushed himself to his feet and forced himself forward. He stumbled into the researcher, then passed him. He could hardly focus on his surroundings as he raced to the elevator. 

Claire’s full power filled and dulled his senses. Her screams deafening him. The water that surrounded her filling his vision. Jim was barely able to push the elevator call button. By the time it arrived the tremors had stilled and he was able to stand up right, sweat still pouring off his head. He punched the button for the top floor. 

Jim shoved his hand into his pocket and wrapped it around the stone. The stone he had gotten his powers from. It had lived in his pocket, never leaving his side. As he held it he felt his fire burn hotter through him. 

He straightened his back, even as the tremors started again. The elevator door opened and he jogged out. He hammered on the door to one of the offices, drawing the attention of several other folks in the space. Only a moment later Toby opened the door, looking annoyed. His expression changed to surprise, then joy at seeing his friend, then fear at seeing the state Jim was in. 

Jim pushed his friend into his office and closed the door behind him. Though this was the first time he had actually been inside his best friend’s office it was exactly what he would have guessed. The office was a bit cluttered, with papers, rocks and mineral cases scattered all over. There were some tools that surely had no place in an office leaning against one of the walls. And on every available surface there were pictures of Darci. Jim was surprised to see the number of pictures that were of him, but now wasn’t the time to discuss that. 

“What’s going on Jimbo? You look like you’re going to have a fit or something!” Toby said pulling Jim to his desk. 

“Toby these earthquakes aren’t natural.” It wasn’t a question. The tremor was continuing, Jim bent over, sweating again, as pain charged through him. 

_ Pain. Fear. Rage. Pain. Screaming.  _

“You think it has something do with Claire?” Toby asked. Jim was barely able to manage as another wave of pain flooded him. 

“I need to fall asleep right now. I have to talk to her. I have to try to protect her!” Jim pulled his fist out of his pocket, the stone of Daylight in his hand. 

“Ok, dude. I have a sure fire way for you to fall asleep instantly. Lay down and get comfortable.”

Jim laid down on the office floor as well as he was able to with the pain still coursing through him. Toby fussed for a few seconds, folding up a jacket and putting it under his head before glancing at the door. 

“What’s next Tobes?” Jim said past gritted teeth. 

“I’m sorry Jimbo.”

Jim wanted to ask what Toby was apologizing for when his best friend cocked his arm back and punched him in the face. 

He opened his eyes under water. 

The water was a torrent racing around him, dragging his hair every which way. The chains that were bound to Claire’s wrists were stretched taut, holding her arms out straight from her body. She hung her head, her hair being pulled and swirled by the whirlpool of water. 

Jim reached a hand out towards her and realized he was wearing his armor. The silver armor covered his whole body, it had even generated his helmet as well. On top of that, his whole body was covered in blue flames. The flames didn’t seem bothered at all by the crushing weight of the water around him. 

As he tried to swim towards her through the current, Claire raised her head. Her shining white eyes grew wide as she saw him. She shook her head causing her hair to flow even more wildly. 

“You-shouldn’t-be here.” Claire panted each word out, her arms straining against the chains that held her. “They’ll-hurt-you.”

She collapsed against the chains, letting her head loll down. 

“I can’t just let them hurt you. I have to protect you somehow!”

“There’s-nothing-” Her words were stopped as another scream dragged itself from her lips. Jim’s heart broke at the sound. He could feel the electricity coursing through the water and pain filled his body. His screams joined her’s. 

It took several years of shooting pain that may have only been a few seconds for Jim to realize that the pain he was feeling wasn’t his. It was Claire’s. She was broadcasting her pain into his mind. The electricity was still arching through the water, Claire strained against her chains as her body convulsed, the glow that normally flowed under skin reacting to the charge. However Jim couldn’t feel any of it. 

He held up his hands and saw that the blue fire that surrounded him had increased into an inferno. The fire roared around him, racing over his entire body. His magic was protecting him he realized. 

Jim focused on the fire inside him. The fire that burned in him since touching the Daylight rock. He pushed the fire out just he had breathed out onto the Drained Heartstone. The wild blaze burned brighter and larger moving through the water, extending around his body. Jim forced the fire within him out and pushed his arms out to the sides. 

A wave of blue fire raced through the water away from him. As it passed over and through Claire her screaming stopped. Jim watched as the flood of cerulean flames bounced off the chains, highlighting them in the water. They also bounced off the walls of the tank they were in. Jim had never seen the walls of this place before, everytime Claire’s purple water obscured his vision. The tank she was being held in was barely large enough to hold her, with the chains tight her outstretched hands could almost touch either wall of the tank. 

Claire gasped as blue flames danced around her body. She turned her head this way and that to watch the fires. Then she turned to Jim with a tired smile on her face. Jim swam towards her and put a hand on her face. He was miniscule compared to her, but he wanted to comfort her somehow. 

The chains that held her loosened suddenly. As the slack allowed she pulled her arms into her chest and let herself sink to the bottom of the tank. She held Jim softly in one hand as she sank. 

“Thank you.” Claire whispered. She pulled her legs up to her chest as if she was trying to make herself as small as possible. “I’m happy to see you come into your own magic.”

“Well you gave me this so I should be thanking you.” Jim said rubbing the back of his head while she carried him to the bottom of the tank. She shook her head at his statement. 

“I didn’t give you anything.”

“Wait, the stone then?”

Claire shook her head again. Her dark hair billowed out, creating a halo around her. She tapped him on the chest, his flames leaped from his body to circle her hands and entwine with her fingers. “This power is from you.”

She sighed heavily. Jim felt a hundred questions pressing themselves into his head.

“You should go. You will be tired.” 

Claire freed him and he felt himself drifting away. 

“I will find a way to free you! I promise!” Jim said as he disappeared. 

“Jeez dude! Are you ok?” Jim looked up in confusion at Toby’s face. His friend had obviously been mid panic attack when Jim woke up. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I hit you harder than I thought. I didn’t mean it, you just said you needed to be unconscious as quickly as possible. That’s all I could think to do! And then you started shouting in your sleep, like you were in pain.”

“It’s ok Tobes. I’m ok.” Jim sat up and wearily rubbed his face. He winced as his fingers touched the spot where Toby had hit him. “I was able to help her.”

Toby stilled at that. “They were hurting her?”

“Yeah. Electrocuting her. I don’t know why. I didn’t get a chance to ask. But I was able to use my magic to protect her.”

Toby sat down heavily on the floor next to Jim. His mouth was open a little. “That’s amazing dude. Like we might actually have the chance to get her out of here at some point if you can do that.”

Jim nodded. His head felt heavy. He stood and looked at himself in the reflection of one of the picture frames. He was going to have a black eye from Toby’s punch. He thought for a moment then let blue flames race down his arm to his palm. He took the flames and wiped them across his face. 

Toby’s jaw dropped even further as Jim wiped the mark away like it was a stain on a plate in his kitchen. Jim knew without knowing how that he had completely healed the damage. Though even that small amount of magic on top of his exhaustion weighed on him. 

“I think I’m going to call out for the rest of the day. I’m so tired.”

Toby could only nod and let Jim out of his office. Jim sagged against the wall for a moment then pushed off it to walk to the elevator. Every step took effort. 

Just as Jim reached the elevator it opened and two people walked out. He recognized them as the head of research and the head of security. 

The woman who was the head of the research department was a slight woman with curly red hair down her back. She had emerald green eyes and multiple gold necklaces and bangles. Her green dress matched and accented her eyes perfectly. 

The head of security was a giant. Jim remembered Toby saying that Bular was this man’s son and the brute had been massive. Somehow his dad was even larger. He had to duck to get in and out of the elevator and was as broad as two normal people. 

They had been deep in conversation as they stepped out of the elevator and almost ran right into Jim. She looked surprised when she saw him, then her face lit up. 

“Ah! And what brings one of our cooks up here to the top floor?” She asked her voice cheery. 

“Uh, the soup of the day today was clam chowder.” He said. Then continued his lie as smoothly as possible. “Mr. Domzalski is allergic to clams you see. But he said he desperately wanted a soup for lunch, so I told him I would whip something up without clams and bring it up for him.”

She smiled broadly and nudged her companion who had so far only glared at Jim. “If only everyone had such dedication to their work.” 

She took Jim by the elbow and steered him away from the elevator back towards her office. 

“My name is Dr. Le Fay. I usually try and get around to introduce myself to new staff but we’ve been so busy. And what is your name?”

“Uh, James Lake Jr. You can call me Jim though.”

“Ah Jim. The new cook who is breathing such a reinvigorating life into the menu. You can call me Morgan if you want.”

Jim couldn’t help but smile at this woman. She had a way of commanding attention without trying. They entered her office. Here there was more green and gold scattered around in the accents. Jim sat down heavily in one chair while she sat lightly in her own chair. The man stood with his arms crossed behind her. Dr. Morgan noticed Jim glance at him and nudged the massive man. 

“Don’t be rude! Introduce yourself.”

“My name is Gunmar Black. You may call me Mr. Black.”

Jim tried for a half hearted wave, but Mr. Black didn’t move. Dr. Morgan gathered his attention with a delicately cleared throat. 

“I’m always kept informed when we have new staff on hand. I apologize for not coming around to see how you are sooner. Since your arrival I look forward to each day’s lunch. I’m always excited to see what you come up with next.”

“Thank you. I’ve loved cooking since I was a little kid, cooking for my mom. Now it’s something I get to do every day.” Jim decided against mentioning the fact that the kitchen was severely understaffed or that he didn’t have nearly the amount of control over the menu as she seemed to think. 

“How fantastic is that? Well I won’t keep you from it.” Dr. Morgan said, a clear dismissal. 

As Jim dragged his body out of the comfortable chair Mr. Black glared at him. He blanched, the man recognized him. Bular must have told him about what happened at his mom’s place. He hurried out of the office. 

Jim sat down heavily around the corner from her office. He was so bone weary. He just needed a moment before he went back downstairs to clock out. 

A door slamming open almost made him fall out of his seat. Dr. Morgan angrily walked past her cell phone pressed to her ear as she put on a lab coat one handed. 

“What do you mean, you don’t know how it broke? The entity has never been able to damage our equipment like that before! I’m coming down. You had better get my machinery back up and running, we cannot get behind schedule! I will not tolerate delays!”

The elevator finally came and Gunmar followed her into it. Jim’s hands were shaking. He couldn’t tell if it was because of fear or rage. Morgan was responsible for Claire’s torture! She had been right there. 

Jim focused on his breathing as he tried to rein in his anger. He knew he couldn't have done anything, not with Mr. Black there. But she was the one in charge of hurting Claire. 

He waited there in that seat in the corner. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep, but he wasn't going to let them hurt Claire any more. Regardless of how tired he was if the tremors started again he would have Toby knock him out again, as many times as necessary to keep her safe. 

Instead of more shaking and phantom screams of pain he watched as Dr. Morgan stormed out of the elevator a few minutes later. She stomped into her office and slammed the door. 

Whatever machinery he had broken when his magic protect Claire was clearly still broken. He dragged himself out of the chair and eventually out of the building with only a cursory excuse for his boss. Claire was going to be safe. At least for today. And he desperately needed to rest. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim desperately wants to rest. But he can't. A shadow is hanging over his head. A shadow he can't shake.

Jim fell face down on his bed. He wanted nothing more than to sleep for a week. He had gotten home from work, more exhausted than he's ever been in his life. He had managed to call his mom and assuage her fears somewhat. He felt a little bad for not telling he the complete truth. He would need to soon but right now it was easier to lie. 

As he lay there in his bed thinking about the day he remembered one last call he had to make before passing out. He pulled out his phone and tried to not sound as tired as he was as he dialed. 

"Ah, Young Atlas. To what do I the pleasure?" Strickler's voice on the other line sounded just like Jim always remembered. British accent with the slightest hint of smug prick. 

"Hey Mr. Strickler. I was hoping we could meet up sometime this week. We've got a lot to talk about."

"I understand Jim. Please know I will do everything in my power to assist."

Jim hung up soon after. He hoped he politely said goodbye to his former teacher but he couldn't remember. Did Strickler somehow know about what Jim was thinking? Could he know about Claire? No. He was just being polite. Jim was asleep before even one more thought crossed his mind. 

He didn't dream of Claire. At least not in the way he usually did. Instead he dreamed of her magic. He could see the flow of purple water of Claire's magic mix and dance with his blue flames. 

Rather than the water extinguishing the fire or the fire boiling the water the two streams of magic seemed to feed each other, both growing. His flames grew from a blaze to an inferno. Claire's water grew from a trickle to a torrent. 

More colored magic joined. Orange flames danced among the blue and purple. A darker blue light, so like his own fire circled. Even more filled his vision until he couldn't tell one color from another. Each growing and feeding the others. 

Then the lights trembled. A shadow crept into the edges of the dream. The colored magic's shook and fled one by one. Soon only his blue fire and Claire's water remained. Jim circled his raging fire around Claire to protect her from the darkness. Slowly he burned out as Claire drew in on herself, shrinking down. 

A hand with gold talons on the fingers knocked his blue flame aside and ripped into Claire. Jim felt himself burn away to cinders as he watched Claire's magic get torn apart. 

Jim woke up shaking and nauseous. He tried to steady his breathing as the memory of the dream faded rapidly. Shortly he couldn't even remember what he had been so afraid of, but his fear and loathing continued. Eventually he returned to sleep and returned to dreams that unsettled and terrified him. 

Much of the next week was spent in a state of near constant fatigue. Jim came into work and tried to pretend that nothing was the matter. But each night his dreams were restless, filled with strange imagery that didn't linger in his mind. His unease grew each day, a shadow on his mind. 

To make everything worse, he hadn't heard from Claire since he stopped her torture. He was worried about what else they could be doing to her. He was afraid of reaching out to her again with his current exhaustion, he didn’t want her to worry about him. 

It was Thursday before he felt anything from Claire. He was in the middle of cleaning the dishes when the building started to tremble again. This time the tremor felt weaker than it had in the past. He couldn’t hear her screams at all. 

Jim turned off the water and briefly considered having Toby knock him out again. But with his constant fatigue he might not wake up again if he put that kind of magical energy out. He stepped out of the kitchen, pulling the Daylight Stone from his pocket. 

“Daylight is Mine to Command!”

Fire flowed like water down his arms, covering them in his armor. The rest of his armor appeared around him, including his helmet with a face plate. He jogged down the hallway away from the kitchen as quickly as he could. He kicked open the door of the mechanical room, his massive blade appearing in his hand. 

He looked around briefly, the room had the massive pump, as well as a bunch of generators, and other stuff he didn’t recognize. Whatever it was, it looked important, and breakable. 

Jim swung wildly with his sword, slashing cleanly through different machines in the room. Sparks flew and smoke billowed out as he hacked at them. Eventually the lights in the room failed, but Jim found he could see perfectly with the light shining from his armor. He clenched his fist, forcing the fire there to glow white hot. When he opened his hand a powerful beam of light blasted out, melting the machines into slag. 

He allowed his fire to dim. Some of the machines were still glowing with a dull red light. He ran back to the kitchen, his armor disappearing from his body. He pocketed the Daylight stone as he reentered the kitchen. 

“What happened? I was gone for five minutes?” Jim asked as he walked in. 

“No idea. The power’s blown. I doubt they are going to get it back up today, so I’m checking out.” The other cook took off his apron and tossed it on the counter using the flashlight on his phone to navigate. 

Jim nodded as the other man left. He was exhausted again, but felt better. He reached out with his mind and could feel Claire’s relief. She was tired as well, but she was already recovering.

With the power out, he decided there was nothing else he could do either, so he tossed his apron on the counter as well and left as multiple confused researchers and security guards hurried around. 

* * *

The power at 49B hadn’t been repaired the next day. Jim showed up briefly to make Claire’s meal, then departed soon after. On his way out the door he ran into Toby. 

“Hey Tobes. Are you able to get any work done with the power out?” Jim asked. 

“I can get a little done, but really I was hoping to run into you.” Toby said than handed over a small envelope. Jim opened and couldn’t help but smile at the adorable card. It was an invitation. 

“It’s not the official baby shower, obviously, that won’t be for a couple of months. This is just a party with a couple of our closest. Would you be able to take one of these to your mom as well?”

“Of course, dude! And congrats again.” Jim looked at the card closely. “It says plus one?”

“Well yeah. I had assumed that your mom would bring her wife. And well just in case you have someone you want to bring I want them to feel welcome.” Toby said with a shrug of his broad shoulders. 

“Ha ha, right dude.” Jim smiled and patted him on the shoulder before heading for home. If he could bring Claire that would make things so much simpler. 

Jim spent the remainder of the day sleeping. He slept completely at ease for the first time in a week. And for the first time in a week he dreamed of Claire again. 

Claire looked tired, but not nearly as bad as she had last week. She sat down at the bottom of the massive tank that held her, her legs stretched out in front of her. Her hair had settled down around her shoulders. 

Jim swam down to face her, blue fire swirling gently around him. He settled on her leg looking up at her. 

“I’m so happy to see you again. I was worried since I hadn’t heard from you in so long.”

Claire smiled down at him, even her smile looked tired. “They were afraid of me. Afraid of my power.”

Jim had an image pushed into his mind along with a familiar feeling of revulsion. He gasped as the image of black crystal, covered in foul veins appeared before him. Corrupted Heartstone! He could well remember the foul touch of that stone. Claire started and sat forward. 

“You’ve seen it?” Her eyes widened in fear. 

Rather than try and explain Jim carefully thought of the conversation he had with Toby. He held each moment in his mind for a second allowing her time to process the thoughts. He carefully thought of the different crystals he had touched, ending with finding the Daylight Stone. Claire shook in fear at the image of the Corrupted Heartstone and Jim could feel the same revulsion he had felt when he touched it radiating off her. 

The revulsion turned to joy when he thought of the Heartstone. Claire’s face lit up, and the light that flowed under her skin ran faster. The flow grew even brighter at the thought of the Daylight stone he had found. She smiled brightly at him. 

“The gems can hold and direct our magic. Yours was always to protect others, the stone helps provide a focus.” Claire said. 

Jim thought for a moment about that, then reached out for her hand. She put out a finger that he wrapped both of his arms around. He gently put his face against her finger tip. 

“I need to get you out of here. I can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt anymore. You changed into a human earlier. If you can do that again I can get you away from here.” Jim said. 

Claire tilted her head to the side. “I can’t become human. I am what I am. I can’t change that.”

Jim’s eyebrows pulled up in his confusion. In his mind’s eye he could clearly see the woman Claire had become standing opposite him at the lunch table, her hair dripping on the table and her beautiful brown eyes staring at him. 

A quiet giggle filled his mind. Then he felt the image from her. He watched as a version of Claire sat in the tank, seemingly asleep. The water around whirled than collated into the form of a human woman. He saw that the real Claire was still there sleeping even as the human Claire swam for one of the outports of the tank. 

“Oh.” Jim said softly. “I guess getting you out of here will be a little harder than I thought.”

Claire looked at him sadly, while Jim put his head down in thought. Suddenly an idea came to him. 

“Well I may not be able to get you out just yet, but if you can be human for a couple of hours, would you like to come to a baby shower with me?”

She seemed confused for a few seconds, so Jim explained as best as he was able with his thoughts. The party Toby and Darci had invited him to. Claire creating a human form and swimming through the pipes. Meeting him outside 49B, going to the party together. Jim couldn’t help a blush, anymore than he could help the thought of the two of them holding hands as they walked. 

Claire smiled again and nodded her head. Her eyes glowed white and she blew Jim a kiss. He dramatically pantomimed getting hit by the kiss before spinning around and blowing one back to her. Her giggles turned into a full laugh and Jim came awake with the sound of her laugh echoing around in his head. 

* * *

The sound of Claire’s laugh still wouldn’t leave Jim’s mind the next day as he walked the streets of Arcadia towards his favorite cafe. As a career chef he was extremely choosy about where he went to eat. This cafe had amazing burgers, and decent coffee. And it was close to Arcadia High. He had found the cafe while he was teaching a cooking class at his old high school. He and Mr. Strickler would often find themselves here to talk. Sure enough there was his former teacher and former coworker. 

“Mr. Strickler! How have you been?” Jim called to the older man. 

Walter Strickler had looked older than he was back when Jim was in high school. Now his age was finally catching up with his appearance, though outwardly he hadn’t changed that much. Same dark hair, with grey fading in from the bottom, swept back from his face. Same hawkish nose. Same insufferable smug smile as he looked up from the newspaper he had been reading. 

“Ah, Young Atlas. Great to see you. I’ve been managing myself just fine. Getting closer to retirement every year. And we’ve worked together. You can call me Walter now.”

“I feel like you will always be Strickler to me.” Jim said with a laugh. “Though you don’t have to keep calling me Young Atlas. I don’t have as much weight on my shoulders these days.”

Even as he said it, Jim could feel those words were a lie. If anything he had even more on his shoulders now than he did as a kid. Claire, trapped in a research facility that tortured her, was never far from his mind these days. 

“Somehow I don’t believe you.” Strickler’s piercing eyes had always been able to read him like a book. Even in high school. Now after the years they had known each other, Jim felt he might as well broadcast his thoughts like he did with Claire. 

“How are things going with my mother?” Jim asked. He felt it was a safe enough topic of conversation before he brought up the reason for calling this meeting. 

“Barbara is doing as well as can be expected. Bular’s attack shook her up quite a bit. But Ms. Nomura and I have updated the security system of their house and I’ve been spending more time there when Zelda is at work to help her feel safe.”

That basically matched what Jim’s mom had told him herself. She was still nervous, but slowly getting better. It helped that her injuries had healed in a record time thanks to Claire. Strickler watched him squirm over the cup of his coffee. 

“What is the reason you wanted to talk, Young Atlas?”

“How do you feel about doing something illegal?” Jim finally asked after taking a deep breath. 

“No I won’t kill Bular for you.” Strickler said dismissively. “I’m too old to risk jail time and if anyone was going to make him disappear it would be Ms. Nomura.”

Jim held up a finger. “That wasn’t what I was going to ask.” He held up a second finger. “Though that is good to know for future reference.”

He paused again and glanced around the cafe, but there was no one around besides themselves. “Do you have any experience breaking into shady government research facilities?”

“I have a lot of experience. Though only Ms. Nomura and Mr. Scarrbach know the full details of that.” Strickler said, adjusting the placement of his cup. “Would this have anything to do with the new job Mr. Domzalski helped you get? Or with your unexplained collapses? Or perhaps with the mysterious reason a bunch of thugs decided to burst all the pipes in your mother’s house when they attacked her?”

“Uh, actually yeah, all of those are related.” Jim’s eyes were wide. Strickler still was sharp as a tack. “What do you know of the research that happens at Area 49B?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing quite like a dinner with family.

From the outside you would never be able to tell what went on inside 49B. Jim looked at the concrete facade of the building as he leaned back against his car. There was no sign on the exterior that someone was imprisoned and tortured somewhere in the bowels of the building. 

Jim looked again at the building with fresh eyes. After his discussion with Strickler he examined the building from a defensive standpoint, trying to pinpoint any flaw in the security. 

There were few windows on the ground floor. The main entrance was a security checkpoint, double checking identities of everyone who entered. Though they didn't check those who left. He could see multiple cameras just on the front face of the building. 

Jim casually pretended to be playing a game on his phone as he took multiple pictures of the cameras and the front face of the building. He had been working on that everyday this week. Trying to catalogue the security measures. Strickler was compiling the information so they could put together a foolproof plan to get Claire out and avoid getting arrested. 

He smiled as Claire herself walked out the front door. She was breathtaking. Jim had carefully smuggled a dress past the workers who were repairing the damage he had done to the mechanical room. 

Fortunately it was well past the time when the day shift went home so she was able to sneak out without too much difficulty. Too bad the part that was actually her was still left behind. This would have been all too easy. They could be in Mexico tomorrow morning. 

Claire's shoulders were pulled in tight and she was looking at the ground till she realized she was outside the facility. Jim could feel her joy blaze off her as she spun in a small circle, her dress twirling around her ankles. Jim matched the fire of her happiness with his own as she took in a deep breath of the outside air. 

Jim barely had a moment to notice that she had put on the full outfit he had picked out for her except her shoes, before she sighted him. Claire sprinted up to him and jumped into his arms. He spun around and held her tight, her feet leaving the ground. 

Claire laughed and giggled as he spun her around and around. Jim found his own laugh joining hers. Holding her in his arms like this, with his own magic flowing and burning under his skin he realized how silly it had been to ask her to escape in this form. She felt distant even when he held her. And he was sure the farther away they got from 49B the more distant she would feel. 

Jim paused, his face growing serious. He looked deeply into her brown eyes and carefully put some of her still damp hair behind her ear. Claire looked up at him, her face somber for a moment. Then she put her hand on his cheek. 

"You promised you would free me. And I believe you. However long it takes. But today I just want to pretend that I'm already free."

Jim hugged her tightly, as if his arms alone could protect her from the harm she had suffered at the hands of Le Fay and the rest of 49B. He allowed the fire within him to flow out and welcomed the answering rush of her magic. 

"Ok." He whispered. Then he turned, clearing his throat. He presented the bouquet of flowers he had bought. A dozen red roses. Claire gasped and held out her hands for the flowers. He felt more than heard her question. 

"Well it's our first date, seems only appropriate." Jim said with a laugh and a shrug. Claire beamed at the flowers then at him. Jim smiled back and held the door of his car open for her to sit down. 

Once she was seated he hurried around the car to the driver's side. Jim was so glad that for once his car started without issue. He smoothly pulled away from the facility. Claire kept her face pressed to the passenger window, watching the world outside go by as he drove. 

"Toby always says I drive like his Nana. But I guess that means you get more time to look out the window."

Claire didn't respond but he could feel her happiness roiling off her. So he simply let his own happiness match hers till the car felt full of joy. 

"What are those signs?" Claire asked after a few minutes of driving. 

"Hm?"

The image that pushed itself to the front of his mind was one every citizen of Arcadia knew well. 

"Oh that's the election sign for Councilwoman Nuñez. She must be trying for reelection again this year. No wait she's planning on going for mayor. More power to her, I think she would be a good mayor."

"Nuñez." Claire seemed to be trying the name out on her tongue. 

"Uh, huh. I actually taught her kid when I was a teacher at the high school. Kid was enough mischief for two kids. Enrique Nuñez, if I remember his name properly."

"Enrique is a nice name." Claire said before returning her gaze to the window. 

Before long Jim was turning the corner to the street Toby lived. Jim pulled up to the street outside the Domzalski household. He recognized Zelda's car, and detective Scott's cruiser parked on the street. Of course Toby’s truck and Darci’s car were in the drive way. 

“If you have any questions, or want to leave for any reason, just let me know.” Jim said softly as he put his hand on hers. 

Claire smiled at him then leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. The car was immediately filled with blue fire as Jim’s magic reacted. She leaned back with a smile on her face then got out of the car and danced towards the door. Jim quickly pulled his fire back into himself before exiting and following her. Claire had already knocked and by the time he stepped up someone inside had opened the door. 

“Ah Jim! There you are!” Darci smiled from the door. “And you must be Claire!”

“Hi! I’m Claire Nuñez!” Claire declared putting out her hand. Darci’s smile warmed further. She ignored the offered hand in favour of giving Claire a tight hug. Darci pulled her inside the house. 

“Hurry up Jim! Toby expects you in the kitchen to help save the meal he’s preparing.” Darci laughed. Jim smiled and closed the door behind him as he entered. 

Darci had moved on from her afro after she graduated highschool. She had kept her head tightly shaved for most of college but now had long dreadlocks that ran down her back. She was wearing a loose pair of jeans and a bright red blouse. Jim gave her a hug as well before following her and Claire into the kitchen. 

Unsurprisingly most everyone else was gathered in or near the kitchen. Toby was sweating over a pan that he gladly handed to over Jim as soon as he entered the kitchen. Once Jim was in control Toby grabbed two beers out of the fridge. He opened them both on the counter edge and handed one to Jim, then leaned against the kitchen island. 

The Lake-Nomuras were sitting together at the dining room table with Nancy. All three sipping wine as they chatted. Mr. Scott was leaning against another counter beer already in hand. He looked like he was desperately trying not to start crying. Barbara hopped up to give her son a side hug as soon as she saw him. 

“Hey mom!” Jim said. “This is Claire. She’s my…” Jim looked over his mom’s shoulder to make eye contact with Toby. “...Girlfriend.”

Claire stepped away from the offered handshake, a look of trepidation on her face. “We’ve met briefly.”

Barbara looked at her in confusion, her hand dropping to her side, before turning to Jim, then glancing at Zelda. “Have we? I’m sorry I don’t remember you.”

Jim’s mind was racing. He couldn’t understand why Claire would be unwilling to touch his mom, and he was desperately trying to figure out how to smooth this over, when Darci intervened. 

“Oh, Barbara, Claire doesn’t like shaking hands. It’s nothing personal against you.”

Jim looked at Darci for a second. She had just hugged Claire less than a minute ago. When she looked at him he saw the smallest twitch of her eye, the barest hint of a wink. Toby must have told her about Claire. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Claire seemed to shrink in on herself. Jim could feel fear rolling off her in waves. He moved to her side, trying to cover her fear, with his own emotions. Barbara took just a moment to process the scene, before breaking into a wide smile. 

“No, I’m the one who should apologize! I shouldn’t have presumed. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Come and sit at the table with us and we can chat.” Barbara carefully, to make sure she didn’t touch her, ushered Claire over to the table to join her and Zelda. As she walked she turned and aimed a glare at Jim. He mouthed a quick, I’m sorry, before his mom turned her back on him. 

Darci immediately moved to join the rest of the ladies at the table. Toby moved by, clapping Jim on the back as passed. 

“Nice one.” He whispered. 

“Fuck off.” Jim whispered back. Toby just ignored him and went and sat by his wife. Now everyone except Jim and Mr Scott were at the table. Barbara and Zelda were sitting next to Nana on one side of the table. Toby sat at the head of the table and Darci right next to him. Claire sat next to her opposite Barbara. 

Mr. Scott briefly tried to give Jim some advice on what he was cooking, but Jim demonstrated with a few flourishes of his tools that he needed no such advice and soon the detective was joining the others at the end of the table opposite from Toby. 

Jim glanced at the table from his spot in the kitchen. Claire was looking at the table and Jim could still feel fear and worry coming off her. He looked at Toby and reached out with his mind just like he often did with Claire. 

Touching Toby’s mind was different than Claire’s. He could feel his friend’s love pouring off him. His love for Darci was the strongest but he could feel love for the others at the table, even himself. Toby was rapidly thinking through various plans and schemes to save the day. Jim had to struggle past his mile a minute thoughts for a few seconds before the thoughts calmed.

_ “Jim?” _ Toby looked from the conversation towards the kitchen, briefly making eye contact with Jim.  _ “I can hear you in my head?” _

_ “Benefits of a psychic girlfriend. Listen Claire is going to need help with the conversation. Can you help us out?” _

Toby’s nod wasn’t noticeable to anyone else at the table, but Jim could feel the affirmative. 

_ “Claire?” _ Toby called out with his mind. Jim felt Claire join the conversation immediately. Her thoughts were less sentences than they were pictures or feelings. Darci glanced between the three of them for a moment, then she was welcomed in as well. It happened so quickly it was impossible to tell which of the three of them brought her in. 

With the four of them connected in their thoughts the atmosphere in the room changed almost immediately. They were able to keep the conversation light hearted and flowing easily back and forth. Soon Barbara got over her initial feelings and took her revenge on Jim for dropping his new girlfriend on her by sharing stories about his childhood. It was honestly less embarrassing than it could have been. Toby had been present for most of the worst of the stories and Claire had seen them when she had searched his memories. 

Still it helped ease the tension. Jim soon finished the meal Toby had started and served everyone before joining them at the table. He took the remaining spot between Claire and Mr. Scott. He moved to put his hand on Claire’s hand but stopped and set it next to hers instead. If this was their cover he was going to make it work. 

As the dinner continued Jim moved his hand closer and closer to Claire’s till their knuckles barely touched. He hoped his mom wouldn’t notice, but he couldn’t resist the urge to be in contact with her. He loved her so much. Suddenly Jim’s senses were overwhelmed by an answering broadcast of love. Toby’s love for Darci, briefly filled his mind. 

_ “See I can do that too!”  _ Toby thought.  _ “This dinner is only going to last a couple of hours, then you two can go back to being super in love, but can you tone it down for now?” _

Jim and Claire laughed while Darci gently chidded her husband. The parents looked between them in confusion at whatever inside joke had just been made that all four of them reacted to. Jim was the only one who noticed that Toby’s eyes seemed to flash orange. Or that his silverware had a faint orange glow and started to lift off the table. They quickly settled and the orange was gone from Toby’s eyes. 

After a few toasts had been made for the expecting couple, Jim was barely able to get through his without laughing as Toby broadcasted different jokes into his mind, the four of them retired to the living room. The various parents, Barbara, Zelda, Nana and Mr. Scott agreed to help clean up from dinner. Once away from the older crowd, they let their close connection fade so they wouldn’t have to be privy to each other’s thoughts and feelings. Though there was still a connection they could all feel now. 

“I’m actually super happy Jim was able to find someone who loves him as much as you do.” Darci was saying to Claire. “Honestly for the longest time we thought the reason he hadn’t settle down with anyone was because he was still in love with Toby!”

“Oh come on! That’s not true is it?” Jim asked. Now that they were no longer sharing thoughts he couldn’t tell if they were lying or not. 

“It sure is!” Toby said with a laugh. “Darc and I even had the conversation of what we would say if you ever worked up the courage to actually ask me out!”

“What?! No way. You’re joking right?” Jim said. Toby simply smiled and arched his eyebrows. Darci hid her face behind her hand, but arched her eyebrows as well. “Wait, then what would the answer have been? If I had asked?”

Toby and Darci both laughed even harder, shaking their heads. “You’re not going to find out that way!”

“Arg. I’m too much of a bisexual disaster for this conversation!” Jim said pressing his fists to his head. Claire sat forward and put her hand on his knee.

“What does that word mean?”

“Hmm? Bisexual means you’re attracted to both people who are your gender and people who are not.” Darci explained. Jim demonstrated by gesturing first to Toby then Darci. 

“Oh!” Claire smiled than glanced towards the kitchen where the parents were still out of sight. “Well I don’t have to look like this if you would prefer something else.”

Claire’s body shimmered a little then settled. Jim’s jaw dropped and Darci blushed.Toby looked like was about to die from containing his laugh at their expressions. Claire’s entire body had shifted subtly. Her chest flattened. Her hair receded back into her head before flipping forward. She now had an undercut and the sides buzzed, though her hair was still a little long on top and swept to the side. Her cheeks and chin became more defined and slight five o'clock shadow shaded her face. Jim could only flap his jaw weakly as he stared at her...him...them? 

_ “She works fine, it’s as accurate as any of the others.” _ Even in Claire’s thoughts he could feel the smirk on her face.  _ “Or do you prefer something a little...heavier.” _

Claire glanced past Jim to give Toby an appraising look up and down his body. Then her body changed again. Her shoulders grew broad and her body barrel chested. The dress Jim had picked out for her was straining to keep together. Her hands grew larger and thick arm hair burst forth, as dark as the hair on her head. A thick unruly beard grew down her face and neck as well. She looked like she could be Toby’s brother. 

Toby howled with laughter. Jim’s jaw might as well be trying to tunnel into the earth and pale blue flames were racing down his arms. Darci was blushing all the way up to her hairline. 

“Dude, Jimbo you should see your face!” Toby was on the verge of tears. “Don’t set the couch on fire, we just got it!”

Jim clenched his fists forcing the flames to disappear. When he looked back up Claire had returned to her previous form. The dress once again fit perfectly and her hair was shoulder length again. 

“Thank you so much for that Claire.” Toby continued, wiping tears from his eyes. “I’ve learned something new about both of you.” He gestured to Jim and Darci. “And a little something new about myself.”

Their laughs were cut off by a crashing noise and a cry from the kitchen. Jim was on his feet and across the room in a moment. He pulled the Daylight Stone from his pocket as he ran. Toby was right behind him and then Claire and Darci. Jim stopped short as soon as he reached the kitchen. Toby shoved past him to see what had happened. 

“Nana!” Toby cried. 

There was the shattered remains of one of the crystal bowls on the floor. Barbara and Zelda crouched in the glass over Nancy who had fallen. There was blood flowing from a cut on her head and it looked like she may have broken her leg. Jim held Toby back from rushing forward. He looked across his friend’s back to make eye contact with Claire, who was holding him back on the other side. Claire’s eyes shone with a swirling purple light and he knew his own were burning blue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking part in NaNoWriMo this month, so updates for Dreams of Drowning may be a little sporadic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nana's hurt. Can Claire and Jim help her?

Mr. Scott pushed past them towards his cruiser. 

"I'll call an ambulance from my radio." He muttered as he hurried out of the house. 

Toby shook Claire and Jim off, shoving past them. Zelda stood, spinning on her heel to grab him. 

"She's a doctor, let her work. Tobias let Barbara work." She whispered as she held him. 

"That's my Nana." Toby's voice was hoarse. "That's my Nana."

"I know. I know. Let her work. Barbara needs space to work."

Jim could only look in horror. His mom was crouching in a pile of shattered glass, the remains of the fruit salad scattered across the ground. The already treacherous ground was growing slicker from the growing pool of blood. 

Barbara had a towel pressed to Nancy's temple and was trying to check her body one handed. The whole while she was quietly muttering to herself. 

Pale blue flames whirled around Jim's fingers as he reached out. Claire grabbed his wrist before he got close though. 

_ "I can heal her!"  _ Jim thought. 

_ "If you don't know what you're doing you can do more harm than good."  _ Claire's thoughts were filled with her fear. Jim's mind was filled with images of bones healing wrong. Torn blood vessels made whole while blood still filled the surrounding tissue. Skin closing over pieces of gravel, dirt still embedded in the wound. 

_ "You healed my mother. You healed me!"  _ He thought in return. 

_ "I knew you. I knew her. I had been in your head, in her body."  _ Claire's emotions were whirling so fast Jim was struggling to make sense of them.  _ "All I did when I healed her was listen to her instructions on how her body should heal." _

Jim's frustration grew. Unbidden images flowed through his mind. Toby immediately agreeing to help when Jim's mom was in danger. All the times Toby’s Nana had watched Jim when he was growing up when Barbara had a late shift at the hospital. How Toby had been there for him no matter what, again and again. So many birthdays that Toby had tried to make better despite Jim’s negative feelings about the day. He owed it to his friend, and to his Nana to try and help her. 

_ “I can’t just sit by and let someone hurt when I have the power to help them.”  _ Jim thought. 

_ “I know.” _ Claire’s thought was tired, almost resigned, but it also resonated with her love. 

Blue flames whirled with renewed energy around his hands, but he hesitated. What if he did hurt Nancy more? What if it lead to her death? If only he had his mother’s knowledge of healing. That thought stopped him. His mother knew how to heal but was limited without having access to magic. 

_ “What if my mom could heal her? Her magic could be healing others, like mine is protecting others.”  _

Claire’s mind was suddenly filled with hope. She entwined her fingers with Jim’s and nodded to him. Jim felt her purple water flow around him and he allowed his blue fire to encircle her. Their magic mixed and grew beyond what either of them could do on their own. Together, without a second's hesitation, they placed their other hands on Barbara’s shoulders. 

Like when Jim had activated the Daylight Stone, there was a flash like a bomb had gone off. Light, a dark, royal blue color, flashed out of Barbara’s hands and eyes. As he held her shoulder he felt her question in his mind, but answered only by guiding her forward. 

Wherever her blue light shown Nana’s injuries knit themselves back together. Jim could feel his mom cautiously questing forward. She set the broken bone and started the healing there. Excess blood was cleansed from the tissue, then the blood vessels closed off. Barbara also explored the rest of Nana’s body, carefully checking for damage and repairing it where she saw it. Jim cautioned her from doing too much, and she pulled back into her own body. 

The pattern of lights faded. Light Blue fire retreating into Jim’s body. Purple water into Claire’s. And dark blue light into Barbara’s. Toby, Darci and Zelda’s mouths hung open. Nancy lay unconscious on the ground, but she was no longer bleeding and seemed to be resting comfortably. 

“Is she…” Toby asked. 

“She’ll be ok Toby.” Barbara answered. Carefully standing up among the scattered glass, blood and fruit and she turned to face Jim. “How that happened is another question I would like answered.”

Before Jim could respond Claire collapsed. He was barely able to catch her before she hit the ground. She felt like she barely weighed anything and Jim was easily able to pick her up in his arms for a bridal carry. Her body felt wet, like she was sweating too much and the dress she was wearing was already damp. He realized in a moment that awakening Barbara’s magic had taken too much out of her, especially when she was in this form. 

“I promise I’ll explain everything when I can. But I have to get her out of here.” Jim realized his armor had formed around his body when he awakened Barbara’s power. He breathed out deeply, forcing himself to relax and his armor disappeared. He was surprised he was able to form the armor without saying the phrase. “Toby, Darci, come up with something convincing for the authorities. Zelda, call Strickler, we’re going to have to meet up for a planning session. Mom…”

Jim hesitated for a moment, Claire needed his help right now. He could barely feel her in his arms and her thoughts and emotions felt even more distant. 

“Mom, you’re going to be tired. Like real tired. Get some sleep and try not to over do it before I can explain everything.”

Toby and Darci nodded and Toby put his arm on Darci’s shoulder. Jim could tell they were sharing their thoughts. He glanced at the orange shine in Toby’s eyes and the dark green in Darci’s. That was going to be something else he would have to deal with when he got back, but right now the priority was getting Claire back to 49B. 

Zelda put her arm around Barbara’s shoulder. “I’ll make sure she rests, Little Gynt.”

Toby moved to open the front door for him as Jim carried Claire out of the house. Jim walked quickly across the grass, keeping an eye on Mr. Scott. The detective was on the radio giving someone instructions if his hand gestures were anything to go by. He was distracted and facing away from them as Jim hurried to his car. At his thought the car doors burst open with a flash of blue. He carefully set Claire in the passenger side and buckled her in. 

Jim closed her door and jogged around the front of the car. As he went he heard the key turn over starting the car. He jumped inside and was driving away before he even finished closing the door. He passed the ambulance going the other way as he turned off Toby’s street. 

Claire stirred some as he accelerated towards 49B. He kept a close eye on her, her magic was getting stronger the closer they were to the institution. Eventually she woke up enough to pick up the bouquet of flowers he had given her. She held them to her chest, smelling their sweet scent, but still seemed distant. 

Soon enough they were pulling into the parking lot. Jim stopped the car and quickly ran around to open the door for Claire. She shakily stood up and leaned heavily on him as he walked toward the building. 

A hundred questions and things to say flew through Jim’s mind. But they all disappeared as Claire stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. He held her tight as their kiss lingered. When she finally leaned back, Jim felt breathless, and knew he was blushing. He lost himself in her brown eyes. 

Jim wanted to protest when she pulled away from him but he reluctantly let her go. Claire stood there, beautiful in her dress, with her bare feet. She held the roses he had given her, a tired smile on her face. 

“How are you going to get back inside, past the front guards?” Jim finally asked. 

“Oh I don’t need to get back inside, I just needed to be close. Remember I’m not really here.” Claire smiled brightly. Then dissolved into water. Jim stepped back as the puddle that been his girlfriend for the past couple of hours splashed around than began flowing down the drain. He bent down and fished the soaking dress out of the water and began gathering the fallen roses. 

“Well that is going to give me nightmares for weeks.” Jim despite what he just witnessed couldn’t help but smile as he saw there were only eleven roses left in the bouquet. Maybe he could give the remaining roses to his mother as an apology. 

Jim turned back to his car, and almost dropped the roses in surprise. Leaning against the car, just like Jim had been doing mere hours before was an older man in a green jacket. The man had a larger nose and a neatly trimmed mustache and beard, both pure white. His eyebrows were dark gray and extremely bushy. 

“That was quite the show.” The man said, his voice gravely like he was unused to using it. “You two have learned a lot from each other in such a short time.”

Jim pulled the Daylight stone from his pocket, but didn’t activate his armor just yet. He did take a defensive stance, with one leg held back. 

“Who are you?” Jim asked. 

“Do you want to free her from Morgana’s control?” He said. 

“Yes. More than anything. How do you know about her?”

“Would you give your life for her?”

“Yes. In a heartbeat.”

“Good.” The man put out his hand, and the Daylight stone flew out of Jim’s grasp. Jim tried to grab for it but the old man was faster. He held the stone up and examined it closely. “Interesting.”

Jim stepped forward in frustration. “Are you going to offer to help or not?”

The man cupped his hands around the gemstone and there was a flash of light. When he opened his hands the gemstone had reformed, with silvery metal that ran through it shaping into what looked like a small amulet. He handed the amulet to Jim. 

“Even with your magic you won’t be strong enough to face Gunmar and Morgana by yourself.”

Jim was sick to death of this guy’s attitude. “You’d be surprised what I can accomplish with my friends behind me!” Jim snapped. 

The man just ignored his outburst. “They have been siphoning magic off her for years. If they go on draining her magic they’ll kill her.”

Jim froze at that. Dr. Morgan didn’t seem like she would have any moral problems with killing Claire. Mr. Black seemed like he would have even less problems. He hung his head while the old man walked around him. 

“When it comes time to face them. I can give you an edge. Something that would make you their equal.”

“And what would it cost?” Jim demanded as the man walked away from him. The man stopped beside a large truck that was in the parking lot. He rubbed his beard with one hand, looking Jim up and down. Then he stepped behind the truck. Jim raced forward but he couldn’t find any trace of the mysterious stranger. After a few minutes of searching he decided it was best not to linger. 

He took a moment to examine the amulet the man had made from the Daylight Stone. It looked almost like a pocket watch and would certainly be easier to hide than a fist sized stone. He slipped the amulet into his pocket and walked to his car. 

“The least he could do was answer even one of my questions.” Jim grumbled as he got into his car and departed. 

* * *

Jim decided not to mention the strange old man when he met with the rest of his friends next. They had enough on their plate, and he had enough things he had to explain to everyone. 

It had been a bit of struggle juggling everyone’s diverse schedules but they were finally able to find an evening where everyone was free less than a week later. Everyone was more than a little tired, but he couldn’t risk delaying further. The only person who wasn’t here was Darci. She said that she would stay home because if their plan was stupid or suicidal she would kill Toby herself and their child would grow up without either of its parents. 

The first thing he had to do was explain the events so far to everyone else. He had told Toby, and Strickler knew some, but just to be sure everyone was on the same page he explained everything from the start. Getting the job at 49B. His first dreams of Claire when she tried to drown him. Barbara was more than a little concerned about that, though Zelda had to struggle not to laugh. She muttered a joke about Jim and Strickler sharing a type. 

Jim told them about changing the recipe for her food, and the change in the dreams that caused. Barbara was very interested to hear that Claire had possessed her and that was their brief meeting. He told them about the tremors and figuring out they were caused by the researchers torturing Claire. 

He tried his best to keep his emotions out of the telling, but his rage and sorrow at what was happening to her was obvious. Zelda growled when he described the torture and Barbara had tears at the corners of her eyes. Strickler stayed mostly impassive during the story but he did sit forward when Jim talked about using his magic to protect Claire and to sabotage the machinery. 

At this point the only thing left to do was show them a demonstration of his magic. Jim pulled the amulet from his pocket and held it up for them to see. Toby noticed that it had changed from its previous form but didn't comment. 

"Daylight is mine to command!" Jim was half afraid that the old man had messed with the magic and it wouldn't work properly but the blue flames raced across his body and with a series of soft clangs his armor snapped into place. 

Jim held out his hand and his sword materialized in his hand. He gave it a couple of cautious swings before allowing it to disappear. 

Barbara was grinning ear to ear and both Zelda and Walter looked impressed. Even Toby who had seen the armor before had a smile on his face. 

"Claire said that my magic was always to protect others. So I think that means we all have our own latent magical ability, it just needs to be awakened. Meeting Claire, then finding this," he held up the amulet, "awakened mine."

"And apparently mine is healing?" Barbara said. 

"We can all heal a little bit. I could heal myself. Claire was able to heal you after she possessed you. But yeah, I do think you're probably much better at it than either of us. It's also why Claire didn't want to touch you I think. She was afraid, direct contact with her would trigger your magic."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Strickler asked. 

"Well I'm pretty sure Claire was captured and tortured because of what she can do, though I haven't figured out exactly what 49B wants with her." Jim said with a shrug. "You having magic might put a big target on your back. Especially if you're open with your abilities."

"Do they know about your abilities?" Zelda asked. 

Jim hesitated for a moment. Destroying the machinery hadn't been the most subtle thing he could do. And there was whoever the mysterious stranger was. He seemed to know a lot about him and Claire. Then he thought for a second and came to a dred conclusion. 

"They may not know I have magic but they know I'm connected to Claire."

"What? How?" Toby sat up straight. 

"Bular."

"Oh that rat bastard." Zelda growled out. She smacked her fist against her knee. 

"He definitely got a good look at my face, when he was here, and he saw what Claire had done. And I think he might have told his dad. Gunmar certainly didn't seem happy to see me when I ran into him and Dr. Le Fay at work."

"Well he looks that way with everyone, so maybe he just hates people?" Toby volunteered. 

“What did you say that second name was?” Strickler asked. Zelda had also sat forward as well. 

“Uh Dr. Le Fay.” Jim was puzzled by their intensity. 

“As in Morgan Le Fay?” He asked. Now Jim was even more confused. 

“Yeah, do you know her?”

Strickler leaned back in his chair, his face closed off. “Now there’s a name that’s a blast from our past. Eh, Nomura?”

“Gods I want to skin that woman.” Zelda snarled. Barbara immediately put her arms around her. 

“What happened?” Barbara asked. She put her head on Zelda’s shoulder. Zelda immediately softened a little, relaxing at her touch. 

“Ms. Nomura, Mr. Scaarbach and myself worked for her for a short time. How long ago was that, Nomy?”

“Long enough that she should have been buried twice over.” Nomura was obviously trying unsuccessfully to contain her rage at her. She turned to Barbara, running a finger over her wife’s chin. “You know how there were some things I didn’t want to talk about when it came to my past?”

Barbara nodded. Zelda grimaced and pulled back the shoulder of her shirt to reveal a diamond shaped burn. Barbara wasn’t surprised to see it, but her jaw dropped when Strickler pulled up his shirt to reveal an identical burn on his stomach near his hip. 

“She branded you?” Barbara shrieked. Jim and Toby were both immediately on their feet. Zelda nodded slowly. “Forget skinning her, I’m going to fillet her!”

“Dear Otto, got his on his face. He covers it every day with makeup.” Strickler sounded tired. Like this was not a story he had planned on ever telling. “When we were younger we were hired by Morgan Le Fay. We thought she was an eccentric collector. We didn’t know how crazy she truly was.”

“She collected gem stones. Some were obviously valuable, some priceless, some might as well be garden trash. She paid well so we didn’t think much of the work. Then the demands began to grow crazier. We realized she could put on a straight face, but she was completely unhinged. When she we tried to run, she had us branded.”

“And now she’s using the gems for something evil at 49B!” Toby shouted. “Jim told you about the Corrupted Heartstone. He thinks they are using it to torture Claire!”

The room fell to silence after that. The series of revelations required time to process. Things were perhaps far more dire than any of them had thought. 

“As much as I love the history lesson and revisiting my past traumas, this conversation isn’t getting us any closer to a plan.” Zelda said. She had covered the brand again. Strickler and Toby slowly nodded. While Barbara was still shaking with rage, she nodded as well. 

“I think the first thing we should do is track down where exactly Bular has run off to. He went underground after his daddy bailed him out of prison.” Strickler said, barely containing his disdain. 

Everyone gathered around the kitchen table to look over the pictures and plans Jim, Toby and Strickler had put together. It was time to plan a break out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience everyone! I'm so sorry I left you all on a cliff hanger for so long. But I'm back and in a writing mood again. I constantly appreciate your comments on this piece.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before they can rescue Claire Jim and his friends need more information. Jim is sent back into 49-B for reconnaissance. He and Claire are desperate to be with the person they love. And the Lake house will receive an unwelcome guest.

Jim couldn't help his annoyance as he walked back into his work. He would love nothing more than to never see this building again till they broke in to free Claire. Strickler however had stressed that they couldn't let anyone know that they were plotting something. 

"If you don't show up," Jim could clearly remember his voice. "They will know we know. And the last thing we want is them knowing we know they know."

That had brought nothing but confused murmurs from everyone else. When Nomura had clarified that they didn't want to tip their hands too soon they had finally nodded their understanding. 

Strickler had continued, "You two will be our men on the inside. Gather as much Intel as you can, but keep these with you." He had handed out a bracelet to both Jim and Toby. Hidden on the side of each was a small button. "If you get found out, this will signal the rest of us. We'll do everything we can to get you out of there."

Jim had communicated the plan so far to Claire that night while he dreamed. Then reluctantly returned to work the next day. 

He made sure to document everything he could, taking picture after picture of security cameras, the security guards and anything else he could think of. The one place they had almost no information on was the basement levels, the very levels where Claire was being held. If their plan was going to succeed they needed to know what was down there. 

Toby had volunteered to get "lost" and find his way down there, but Jim felt he had too much to risk. So when he got into work he prepared Claire's food and took it to the elevator himself. 

It was a simple affair to step onto the elevator along with one of the researchers who worked below. They recognized the tray of food going to what they had dubbed "the entity." 

Jim wanted to scream at them. He wanted to don his armor and force them to release her. Claire is a person, he wanted to shout. Not some lifeless thing to be studied! They've been willingly hurting her and he wanted to take revenge on every single one of them. 

With more restraint than he would have thought himself capable of, he did not attack them. Instead he followed them out of the elevator. He pushed the tray down the hall carefully angling the hidden camera to capture everything. 

There were even more security guards down here. Multiple cameras catching every angle. Even the doors down here were heavy metal, with only small portholes. But Jim couldn't risk getting caught looking through them. 

He followed the researcher in front of him to a pair of massive doors. He passed the tray of food off to the security guard at the door. He turned away with more restraint than he would have thought possible. He tried not to let his rage show on his face as he walked back to the elevator. 

Behind Jim, the door that he knew lead to Claire’s tank opened and an amazing melody filled his mind. He recognized it as one of the songs that had been playing on the radio when he had driven Claire to the party. 

As the music overwhelmed his senses he couldn’t resist the urge to start to dance along with the music. Right there in the hallway Jim danced. He was surrounded by staring researchers and concerned guards and still he danced. 

When he turned around he found himself face to face with Dr. Morgan. Her eyes were wide as she watched him dance in place. Even with her right in front of him, the woman who had been hurting Claire so badly and so often he couldn’t resist continuing to dance. 

“I-I-I’m so sorry Dr. Le Fay.” Jim struggled to say. Even as he addressed her he spun in place. She stared at him for a moment longer than seemed to shake herself. 

"That's quite alright Jim. Step this way, you can dance to your heart's content in this room."

She lead him to one of the rooms with a small porthole window. She held the door open while Jim tried to reign in his dancing. There was a look of wonder on her face as she shut the door behind him. 

When Jim was by himself he reached out with his mind to Claire. As soon as his magic touched her the music overwhelmed him and he began to dance again. 

_ "Claire! What are you doing?"  _ Jim called to her. 

_ "We didn't get a chance to dance at the party and I know you wanted to." _ Came her reply. Jim couldn't even pretend like he hadn't badly wanted to dance with the woman he loved.  _ "Who knows when we can next dance together. I just want to dance with you." _

Jim let the music flow through him, he shut out the room he was in, and in his mind's eye, he could see her there. He danced with her waving back and forth, spinning this way and that. He could feel cerulean flames pouring down his arms as he danced with her. Their magic flowed together just like it did when they awakened his mother's magic. He could feel, as their magic sang through his blood, an answering song. He could feel Barbara's magic join them in their dance, Toby and Darci he could feel distantly as well. 

The two of them danced together as the music flowed and their magic flowed with it. Claire danced in her tank, twirling as much as the chains on her arms allowed, while Jim danced in the room. Even though they weren’t in the same room their dance was perfectly in sync like they were in each other’s arms. 

Eventually Jim stepped back laughing. He could feel Claire’s laugh in his head as well. The music faded from his mind. 

_ “I love you, Claire.” _ Jim thought. 

_ “I love you too, Jim.” _

More than the thought, Jim’s mind was filled with the overwhelming feeling of Claire’s love. He matched the feeling, pouring his own love for her into the air. He bowed low to the empty room and felt her bow in return. 

"I'll get you out of here, whatever it takes." Jim whispered. 

He sheepishly stepped out of the room he had been dancing in. However neither the guards nor researchers approached him. A few threw him odd looks but no one said anything. And Dr. Le Fay had disappeared from the hallway. 

Jim hurried to the elevator and ascended to the kitchen level. The rest of the day passed by in a blur, his joy made him feel like he was flying. 

* * *

Jim walked into his mother's house and all eyes immediately flew to him. He paused his hand still on the door knob. Strickler, Nomura, Toby and his mom all stared at him. 

"Wha-?" 

"Jimbo, are you the reason I've had Eres Tú stuck in my head all day?" Toby asked, cutting him off. 

"Or are you perhaps the reason my wife felt the overwhelming need to dance with me to music only she could hear?" Zelda asked. 

Jim blushed up to his ears. "Ah, well that was partially my fault and partially Claire's."

"Young Atlas, I thought I had stressed the importance of remaining unnoticed if we weren't to show our hands too soon."

“I’m sorry-Actually no I’m not.” Jim set his shoulders back. He stared at all of them, but he could feel himself looking through them, looking at the woman in the tank. “I love her. I’m going to do whatever it takes to free her, but if there’s anything I can do to make her imprisonment less awful I will.”

“Jim-” Strickler started but Toby interrupted. 

“Actually that makes a lot of sense.” Toby said. “I felt how much they loved each other during the dinner. If anything like this was happening to Darci I would probably do the same.”

“I-” Walter tried to start again. 

“I agree.” Barbara said, she put her hand on Zelda’s cheek. Dark blue light shone in her eyes and at her fingertips. “I could feel their emotions during the dance. Any small thing we can do to reduce her suffering. I would do the same for you.”

She said the last directly to her wife. Strickler looked between them all then shrugged his shoulders magnanimously. 

“It is clear I am the odd man out. Not just on this matter either. Still we need to begin our discussions about what to do. If we want to be able to free her this year.”

Jim sat on the couch as Strickler pulled up the pictures he had taken. They were so close to a good plan, but it would take time to perfect. But how much time? In many ways he worried about how much time Claire actually had. 

Before Stickler could start his little presentation he got a phone call. He stepped aside to answer it. Barbara dimmed the light of her magic, and Toby sat forward to look through some of the pictures. 

“You found him? Where is he?” Strickler’s sudden shout brought everyone’s heads whipping around to face him. Strickler looked at them, his eyes wide. He hung up the phone. “Bular has been sighted! Heading this way.”

A crash from outside the front of the house brought them all to their feet. Jim had his amulet in his hand, he quickly ran to the front window and looked out, Toby over his shoulder. As they watched Toby’s truck was tipped over on its side. 

“Awe, not my truck!”

Jim pushed past him, throwing open the front door. From the other side of the tipped truck came a familiar figure. Bular still wore his black leather jacket, though he had forsaken his helmet. 

“You’ve gotten strong, but I’m stronger too!” Jim said, holding out his amulet. 

“I’ll carve your spine out! Your mother and her wife too!” Bular roared. 

“I’ll kill you before I let you hurt her again!” Jim held up the amulet, pale blue fires racing down his arms. “Daylight is mine to comma-”

Before he could finish the incantation Bular charged with a roar. Jim didn’t have time to avoid the attack. He took the hit just as his armor finished appearing around his body and was knocked flying backwards. He crashed through the front wall, shattering windows and throwing furniture flying as he slid to a halt in the living room. 

Everything hurt. Jim groaned and felt blood trickle from his mouth. Even with the protection of his armor he could feel multiple broken ribs, and his arm sat at a wrong angle. Each breath wheezed out, and blood foamed at the corners of his mouth when it did. 

“Jim!” Barbara fell to her knees at his side. Blue light flared from her hands and shone from her eyes. “Oh my god Jim!”

Even as he struggled to maintain consciousness, the question whirled around his head. How could Bular be that strong? No human was that strong. Unless… Unless he had taken some of Claire’s magic. 

He could feel his mom’s magic flowing through his body, knitting the wounds back together, fixing his ribs and his arm, pulling the blood out of his lungs. But it wasn’t fast enough. He could hear the crunching of glass as Bular walked into the hole in the wall he had created. He knew he wouldn’t be healed fast enough to protect his mom. 

Through blurry eyes he saw the massive tank of a man step up to her. Barbara stood, light shining at her fists as a shadow extended out from Bular’s body. He reached out a hand toward her throat. 

“Get away from my wife!” Zelda screamed. Then there was a crack and a flash. Bular stumbled to the side. Barbara immediately turned back to Jim and he felt even more of her magic flow into him. He could finally see clearly enough and the ringing in his head faded. 

Zelda Lake-Nomura walked down the stairs with a combat shotgun in her hands. She fired again driving Bular back and away from the woman and step-son she loved. She moved forward pushing Bular out of the house with another blast from the shotgun. 

“Arm yourself old man!” Zelda said, than tossed an assault rifle to Strickler. He caught the rifle out of the air and began firing at Bular as well. Zelda glanced to Barbara. “I told you I would protect you if he ever came back to the house. Now get Little Gynt back in the fight. I think we are going to need him.”

Jim stood up shakily as Zelda and Walter forced Bular back and back again. Barbara helped him to rise, magic still pouring from her hands. He took a deep breath and didn’t feel any more pain from that. He flexed his armored hands, and allowed Daylight to appear in his hand. 

“Where’s Toby?” Jim asked. 

“Right here dude.” Toby pushed aside some of the rubble to get to his friend’s side. “Not to put more pressure on you Jimbo, but Darci is definitely going to kill us both if this bastard kills us.” Toby glanced out the hole as Bular roared. “And bullets don’t seem to be doing much.”

“Well let’s see what magic can do!” Jim stood up and shook out his shoulders, then marched through the hole. 

He appeared just in time to see Nomura roll to the side as Bular charged past her. He slammed his hand into the ground, tearing up chunks of the street to stop his charge. He roared again as he turned to face her, while Jim walked up beside her, Daylight in his hand. 

Now that Jim could see him clearly he could see there was something very wrong about the other man. His eyes glowed red, and black energy swirled around his body. Dark patches, like scales appeared on the visible skin. He was massive before, now he was enormous. He towered over Jim and looked like he could toss cars aside. A smirk filled the man’s face as he watched Jim step forward, blue fire roaring down his arms and across his torso. 

“I see you’ve come into your own magic!” Bular laughed and pulled something from his pocket. “But your puny armor is nothing before my strength!”

Jim recognized the black stone Bular pulled from his pocket. Corrupted Heartstone!

“Everyone get back!” He shouted. 

Bular cracked the stone in his hand like it was a walnut. A dark cloud blasted out of the cracked crystal. Jim materialized the shield on his arm to cover his face as the shockwave nearly took him off his feet. When he looked again his mouth opened in horror. Bular was changing in front of his eyes. Becoming something else, something monstrous. 

Massive horns burst from Bular’s head. They curled forward and back framing his face. His body grew even larger, bursting through his clothes. Black stone, just like the Corrupted Heartstone covered and replaced his skin. The red of his eyes blazed, almost burning into Jim from where he was standing. 

Jim allowed his helmet to form around his head, the faceplate dropping into place. If Bular killed him here, he would kill his moms next, then Toby and Strickler. Claire would never be free. There was no turning back now. He gripped Daylight tighter and charged. 

Bular raised his arms to protect himself from the first few slashes. When he swung back Jim cartwheeled back out of reach. In the small breath of space Bular put out his hands and two wicked looking swords materialized in them. 

Jim took a deep breath and braced himself to charge in again when Bular howled in pain. The monster spun reaching towards his back. As he turned Jim saw a pickaxe sticking out of his back. 

Toby didn't wait for Bular to turn all the way around, instead he swung with a sledge hammer at the side of his knee. Bular dropped to one knee with a roar of pain and rage. 

Jim ran forward to slash at Bular's side while Toby pulled the pickaxe from his back and swung it again, embedding it this time into Bular's arm. 

The wooden handle of the tool shattered as Bular wrenched his arms back then slammed them into the ground. A black shock wave of energy shot out of him knocking both Jim and Toby into the air. 

Jim arched up, flipping in the air to land on his feet a few yards away, Daylight still in his hand. Toby would have flown forty feet had his Nana's car not been parked twenty feet away. 

"Tobes!" Jim screamed. Toby's body was crumpled against the car. Jim pulled back his arm, allowing Daylight to vanish, the flames at his hand glowed white hot. Bular charged him and just before he was hit he unleashed his magic. 

The beam of blazing light slammed into Bular. The beast he had become was tossed backward by the blast. He was sent flying clear out of the cul-de-sac and into the green belt. Jim didn’t wait for Bular to land, instead he was rushing to Toby’s side blue flames pouring down his arms. Before he reached Toby a wave of navy light flashed over him. 

“Jim don’t touch him!” Barbara ran in front of him, her eyes blazing with her light. “I’ll heal Toby, you protect us from that!”

Jim turned back to the greenbelt and could hear the distant sound of snapping branches as Bular pushed his way back toward them. He materialized his shield on one arm and Daylight in his other hand. Strickler and Nomura moved to the car, bracing themselves on the other side of it, their guns aimed over it. Barbara carefully cast her healing light over Toby’s body, while Jim braced himself. 

With a crash Bular knocked down the last tree in his way and charged. Jim knew he couldn’t dodge or get out of the way. If he did Bular would kill Toby, and his mom, before she could finish healing his best friend. He set his foot back and braced himself for the impact as Bular sprinted toward them, his head low and his swords held wide. Just before Bular hit him, time seemed to stand still. 

Jim could feel his fires burning in waves down his arms. His mom’s light was shining from her eyes. At the moment of impact he saw another wave of magic roll over him, emanating from behind him. Orange flames rolled past and around him. 

He could see through his own eyes. Bular charging forward, hate and rage burning from his eyes. He could see through his mom’s eyes. Her navy light shining down on Toby’s body, trying to heal the damage the impact had caused. He saw through Toby’s eyes. Looking up at Barbara and feeling a sudden surge of power flow through his body. And he saw through Claire’s eyes. He saw Morgan and Gunmar dragging a massive Corrupted Heartstone into the chamber that held her tank while she strained against her taut chains. 

Time suddenly returned to its regular speed. A shockwave blasted around them all throwing Bular down the street again. The orange flames burned around them mixing joyfully with Jim’s blue flames. He felt his feet start to leave the ground and turned around with difficulty. 

Barbara was floating in the air as well, the light had faded from her hands, but blazed even brighter from her eyes. Walter, Zelda and the car they were sheltering behind all were slowly floating, wreathed in orange flames. Toby was bathed in fire. It poured from his eyes and flared at his fists. 

“Tobes! You’re ok!” Jim said as he started to turn upside down as he floated. 

“Yeah I am. I feel great!” Toby said. “And look I have magic!”

He pulled his fists into the air and everything that was floating rose even higher. 

“Well your power is amazing, Mr Domzalski, but perhaps you can return us to the ground and we can focus on our current problem?”

Strickler gestured toward Bular pulling himself up a few yards away. 

“Gladly.” Toby said. 

The flames retreated back into his body and they were all lowered gently to the ground. He stuck out his hand his sledgehammer flew to him. As he held it, it changed. The hammer blazed with fire, slowly changing shape until it looked closer to a warhammer. Then he stepped up beside Jim. Barbara stood next to them her own magic almost blindingly bright. Walter and Zelda flanked them reloading their guns. 

“This ends now Bular!” Jim shouted. “Leave now and never return.”

“Never! I will make a river of your blood!” Bular roared, then charged. 

Jim and his friends braced themselves together. Blue flames flowing down Jim’s arms. Light flaring from Barbara’s eyes. Orange flames roared around Toby’s body as he hovered in the air. This was his family. The only person missing was the woman he loved. But he would face down Bular, then Gunmar and Morgan as well. Jim would do whatever it took to free Claire. Whatever it took. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bular has come at last to end the Lakes. With Toby by his side, his magic now awakened, plus most of the rest of his family, Jim is ready to face him. But he needs to hurry. Claire's time is running out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We back! Sorry for the long delay between updates. *Gestures widely to well everything* There's been a lot going on.

Jim raised his shield just in time to stop Bular’s charge. He was sure he would have been sent soaring again, however his legs felt like they were glued to the ground. A quick glance downward showed orange flames licking at his ankles, holding him in place. 

He blocked another swing from one of Bular’s blades then connected his mind to Toby’s in an instant. Toby released Jim’s foot allowing him to step forward, driving Bular back. Barbara joined the connection a second later, a navy blast of light from her disrupted Bular’s next swing. 

Jim watched as his mom’s magic cut across the blackened, coal like skin. Her magic looked like it was causing the skin to unstitch itself, cuts opened in his skin, which would turn ashen and fall away with each wave of magic. 

Bular roared as the injuries spread across his skin. He pulled his arm back to swing but was unbalanced as one of his swords unexpectedly weighed almost nothing while the other crashed to the ground, each surrounded by orange flames. Jim used the distraction to dart forward and carve several deep slashes across the stone skin. 

Toby followed quickly after with several powerful blows from his hammer. Each one knocked the monster back a step. Meanwhile Barbara darted around his side and unleashed another powerful blast of her light. Zelda and Walter circled with her, each carefully aiming their shots for wounds she caused, where they seemed to have greater impact. Jim smiled grimly as his blue flames roared down his arms. He jumped inside Bular’s guard and knocked away one of his blades with a powerful cerulean blow. 

He only had a moment to celebrate before Bular grabbed him across the chest with his now free hand. He slammed Jim twice into the pavement, each impact earning an airless grunt of pain as the breath was forced from his lungs. 

Bular lifted Jim again to finish crushing him into the asphalt when Toby’s magic whirled around his massive forearm. He couldn’t bring that hand any closer to the ground. A wave of navy light washed over Jim and he felt air rush into his body again as his mother healed his injuries. 

Jim knew he only had a moment to act, but Bular still held him by the chestplate of his armor, one massive hand almost as large as Jim’s whole torso. He breathed, allowing his armor and weapons to dissipate and return to his amulet. 

He slipped out of Bular’s grasp, landing on his back. He caught his amulet and pressed it back to his chest as he rolled forward. The armor reformed around him, Daylight reappearing in his hand and Jim thrust the blade forward with every ounce of strength he had. 

With a deafening roar and a blinding flash Jim drove Daylight deep into Bular’s chest. The light burned through his body, falling in embers from the cracks and injuries and blazing out of his eyes and mouth. The roar of magic was almost drowned out by Bular’s scream of rage and pain as his body slowly petrified into stone. 

Jim tried to crawl out from under the falling statue but knew he wouldn’t be fast enough. Just before he was crushed a blazing hammer briefly filled his vision as Toby smashed the statue away, scattering rubble that had once been a man down the street. 

“He’s gone.” Barbara said softly. She took a step towards Jim, but stumbled and would have fallen had Zelda not dove to her side to catch her. She helped her wife sit down as exhaustion suddenly made her limbs feel like lead. 

Toby plopped down next to Jim, his legs splayed out in front of him. He breathed out, allowing his cheeks to puff up as he did so. He slowly slouched back until he was laying flat on the ground, his chest heaving. 

Strickler was looking around at everyone and pulled out his phone. No doubt he was calling some of his less savoury contacts to help cover up the evidence of the battle that had just happened. 

Jim looked at the rest of his family then pulled himself shakily to his feet. Barbara made a concerned noise at him as she watched rise. If he felt this tired he couldn’t imagine how tired Toby and his mom were. He had his magic for weeks. Barbara was barely sitting at one week, and Toby less than 30 minutes. 

“Young Atlas what are you doing?” Strickler put his hand over the mouth piece to address Jim as he continued to drag himself over to his car. 

Jim ignored him in favour of stepping into his car and trying to start the engine. 

“Little Gynt, this is no time for rash decisions! We need time to rest and recover!” Zelda said from where she was trying to help Barbara stand. Jim glanced over to her and was shocked, but also less so, to see her eyes were glowing green. It wouldn’t be long till her magic was awakened to, some tired part of his brain thought. 

“I have to go. They’re hurting her again. I can’t just let it happen, I have to go.” Desperation tinged his voice as he turned the key again and again. The car refused to start, the engine just whining to itself each time he tried. “God damn it car!”

He smacked his hand against the dash and in a flash of blue fire the car started, roaring to life. He leaned out his window as he pulled out of his driveway, carefully avoiding Toby’s overturned truck. 

“You all need to rest, I’ll be ok. I’m just going to go and stop them hurting Claire and then we can get back on schedule to break her out. I… I can’t…”

“We understand Jimbo.” Toby waved from the ground. “Go do your hero thing. We’ll back you up if you need it. As soon as the world comes back into focus.”

Jim shook his head, a small smile on his face at his friend’s antics, before it slipped away. He could well remember how terrified Claire had felt in that last vision. And now he couldn’t sense her at all. He needed to get to 49B, and find some way to stop Le Fay from hurting her. 

It felt like no time at all before he was pulling into the parking lot where he worked. He sat for just a moment trying to sense Claire, but she wasn’t responding to his thoughts. Corrupted Heartstone. They were going to kill her with the cursed stone if he didn’t stop them. 

He left his car and hurried to one of the side entrances, this entrance was on the opposite side of the facility as the kitchen, so hopefully no one would notice him coming in. With a breath his armor fully covered him, including his head and face. Gunmar and Le Fay didn’t need to know who was breaking in just yet. 

Jim drew Daylight and was considering how best to wedge it into the door to get in when a cough behind him made him whirl around. He raised his sword ready to have his second fight of the day, but behind him stood the old man who had changed his amulet. 

“That might be a little suspicious.” He said in his same gravely tone. “Allow me.”

He stepped forward and Jim stepped back. The man put his hand close to the card reader where staff swiped in and a small green spark jumped from his hand to the reader and Jim could hear the door unlock. He grabbed the door and pulled it open. 

Jim stepped inside and jogged down the hall towards the elevator. The older man followed at a more leisurely pace. Jim noticed he wasn’t trying to cover his face at all. 

“Aren’t you worried about the cameras?”

The man shook his head, then held up a hand with his thumb and forefinger a small distance apart. A green spark jumped in between the two digits for a second before disappearing. 

“Handy.” Jim said softly. “Why are you helping me?”

They had reached the elevator. Jim pressed the call button then pressed himself against the wall. The man seemed to think for a minute, then as the elevator opened with a ding he spoke. 

“Consider me an interested party.” He said. 

Jim nodded and stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the bottom floor. His only thoughts now were on how terrified Claire had been in his vision. She had been trying to scream even though she was under water. The chains on her arms had been so tight he could still feel the memory of her arms straining in their sockets. If this stranger could help get to her and save her this pain, then Jim didn’t care about anything else. 

When the door opened on the research level, Jim stepped out Daylight in his hands. He had been expecting guards or researchers like he had seen when he had delivered food. But there were none. He stayed in his fighting stance while he slowly crept down the hall. From his and Toby’s observations they knew that there were researchers here at almost all hours of the day. And the guards had a set rotation that never left the facility unprotected. Yet there was no one here. 

All of Jim’s senses told him this was wrong that there should be someone. He crept forward while the stranger walked calmly behind him. He was almost to the door where he had sensed Claire from before when another cough sounded from behind him. He turned cautiously and his mysterious helper gestured toward another door, not the one Claire was behind, or the room where he had danced just the other day. 

“I believe that you might find the easiest way to help her in here.” Without waiting for a response he opened the door and stepped inside. Jim hurried in after him. 

“Why? What’s in here-” 

The words stopped in Jim’s throat. Before him stood an open pool of some strange liquid. It was electric green and the surface seemed to spark and fizzle. 

“What-?”

Again the words wouldn’t come. Before his eyes the green liquid began to change. It became dark, like someone was pouring ink into the pool. It was soon black as pitch, black as-

“Corrupted Heartstone!”

Then the door slammed shut behind him. 

Jim spun on his heel bringing Daylight up but it was knocked out of his hand by a powerful backhand from Gunmar. Jim took a step backwards as he saw the massive man, who had been hidden behind the door. On the other side stood Dr. Le Fay, with a smug grin on her face. He turned away from them to the stranger in green. 

“You did this?”

“Yes.”

The man stepped up to him, his hand flying to Jim’s amulet. With a tug the amulet came away, bringing his armor with it. Jim fell to his knees as all of the pain and exhaustion of the day suddenly piled on top of him. His vision failed and everything went black for just a moment. 

Just as his vision was clearing, but before he could rise chains snaked out of the open pool, each lit a golden light. Jim tried to fight them off, to wrestle himself free, but slowly, surely, they bound him hand and foot. He growled and squirmed, desperately trying to get away from them. Dr. Le Fay’s golden boot entered his field of vision as she stepped up to him. 

“So you are the one entity bonded to. I thought as much James.” 

Jim bared his teeth. 

“Entity? You mean Claire? The woman I love? The woman I will not rest until I free?” Jim snarled at her. “Why don’t you call her by her name? Her name is Claire! And I will free her from your control.”

“Free her? Oh no James. You are going to join her.”

Morgan Le Fay smiled at him as she gestured lazily with one hand. Jim felt the slack in the chains disappear. He turned as best as he could, away from Le Fay, away from Gunmar, away from the stranger who tricked him into coming here. The black pool filled his vision and fear filled his mind. 

Jim reached out with his mind, a wordless, terror filled cry as he was dragged forward. Dragged closer and closer to the inky darkness. He tried to brace himself on the edge of the pool, fighting with everything he had to stay on land. And then he felt a foot on his back. He glanced backwards to see Gunmar’s cruel smile. 

“Worm.” The man sneered and pushed Jim over the edge. 

A single last scream echoed in his mind before the blackness swallowed him and consciousness was stolen from him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there! Only a few chapters left and as much as it will pain me to leave this story, I'm going to be so happy when I'm finished with it. 
> 
> If you have any questions about this AU, or writing prompts hit me up on tumblr at elizabethemerald.tumblr.com


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a world where Jim Lake Jr enters a bathtub filled with a black potion and emerges...changed. In this world, Jim is dragged into a black potion and emerges...changed.

Consciousness returned slowly. No. That wasn’t right. Not consciousness. Awareness. It was aware. Again. It had previously been aware, it thought, so it was now aware again. It was aware of hate, anger, fear, disgust. It felt like it was being torn apart by all these emotions, it couldn’t survive, even non being was better if awareness was such a cruelty. 

_ “No! Don’t focus on them!” _

It was aware of the voice. It couldn’t say that it heard the voice but somehow it was aware. The voice struggled to make itself known through the tides of hate it was drowning in. 

_ “Focus on me!” _

_ “You? Who are you?” _

A new emotion was added to the flood. Pain. Its question had pained the voice. Why? Why did the voice care, when everything around it was anger and hate. It felt disgusted with the voice. Disgusted with itself. It let the pounding waves crash over itself. 

_ “Think...of your mother!” _

It raised its head before it drowned. 

_ “My mother?” _

It had a mother. It remembered her now. It could see her through the ages, when she was a child, when she first put a bandaid on someone’s knee as a teenager and felt a connection to her destiny. It watched as its mother grew, found what she thought was love, then cried when that love left. It watched as she became a doctor, furthering her connection to her destiny. She found another partner, but moved on, then found love again. It saw her now, she was crying again. More sadness, now a bone aching grief. Even its mother was filled with grief and fear. The tides around it felt higher than ever. 

_ “Look closer.” _

It looked again. It saw its mother hold something small. She was in a hospital. It could sense her exhaustion and lingering pain. However those were overwhelmed by love and joy. It looked closely at the bundle. 

_ “That was you. When you were first born.” _

It was the bundle! A baby. A human. A boy. He was a boy. The doctors might have disagreed when he was born, but he knew the truth, and he knows the truth now. He watched again as he grew up, learned to ride a bike, wept when his father left, learned to cook and found joy there. He saw his high school relationships. A girl. Her name was Aja. A boy. His name was Steve. He had liked them. But he hadn’t loved them. 

The memories faded and he could see his mom again. She was crying. Crying over him. Yet, another woman came and wrapped her arms around his mother. Zelda. His mom’s wife. He could see even now the lines of love that flew between them. Never ceasing. Never slowing. Only growing. They loved each more every day. And they both loved-

“Well done Emerys. As all your treacheries are.”

The voice overwhelmed the memories causing them to fade. The voice was laden with malice. Disgust. Hatred. 

“I haven’t gone by that name in centuries Morgana.”

Another voice. Gravely. Filled with anger and greed, tinged with regret. 

“And I haven’t cared in just as long!” A whip crack of venom swamped his awareness. “Why even come back? You can’t pretend like you care about me, or what I’m doing here.”

“I care about my magic same as you, Morgana. Our kind are vanishingly rare now. It would be a shame to see our power go extinct. I would see us return to power if I could.”

He felt a rumble around him, his senses seemed to flare to life as around him lines of magic burned and scorched around him. 

“Why? To watch the mortals beg for their lives?” More magic flared against his awareness. “To have them worship us as gods again?”

He shrank in fear. He didn’t want to make people beg, or to be worshipped. 

_ “No, you don’t have to! You can be more, you can do so much more!” _

He hesitated, pulling his awareness away from the conversation and tried to focus on the voice. He still had so many questions. 

_ “I was a boy before. Am I still a boy?” _

_ “You’ve changed so much over your life. In so many ways. Think of you friend!” _

Friend? Oh, of course, the other boy. The one he had grown up next to. The one he had spent so many hours with. His name was Tobias. He went by Toby. His best friend called him Tobes. He watched the two boys play and grow. Comforting each other when they mourned the people who left them too soon. 

As he watched he remembered a new name. James Lake. Junior. He had named himself after his father. His mom called him Jim. Toby called him Jimbo. 

He watched Toby and Jim. As they grew to be teenagers. He watched Toby fall in love with a girl, with dark skin and dark hair. Darci was her name. He watched the three of them grow up together. Through highschool into separate colleges. Then back into the same town. 

He saw himself as an adult. Flitting from job to job, never satisfied, always looking for something else. He saw right up until the guys night with Toby where he said he could get him a job at his work. 

And he could see the lines of love, just like his mom and her wife he could see them flowing between Toby and Darci. And some of the love seemed to flow somewhere else. To someone else-

"I'll kill him!" A voice suddenly roared. 

"Gunmar what are you doing?"

"He killed my son! He killed my only son!" The voice roared again. "I'll kill him for what he did to my son!"

"Gunmar stop! Killing him will set us back on years of our research!" 

"I don't care! He killed my Bular!"

Waves of hatred and an inhuman rage poured over his senses. And then pain. Pain tore through every part of his existence. It was a pain he had remembered feeling, secondhand, but this was the first time he had felt it himself. The pain shut out everything. 

Pain. Rage. Grief. Pain. Fear. Pain. Hate. Pain. Pain. Rage. Pain. Hate. Pain. Pain. PAIN. PAIN!

Then it stopped. In its absence he couldn’t find anything to hold himself. He could feel himself starting to slip away. Into unbeing. Existence was too much pain for him to handle. 

Then he felt a comforting touch. The first pleasant emotion he had experienced. The soft caress across his awareness. 

_ "I'm so sorry they hurt you." _

_ "Is this all existence is? Why should I keep suffering?" _

_ "No, no its not!"  _ There is a desperation to the voice. Fear. But also joy, and compassion. And love.  _ "There's so much more to existence than pain. There's joy and light and roses and dancing and endless amazing things. You can't let them break you." _

_ "But what am I?" _

He saw the adult, James Lake Junior. 

_ "Is this what I am?" _

_ "Not anymore. You're...like me." _

_ "But what are you?" _

The voice hesitated for a moment. 

_ "Let me show you." _

He saw her at her beginning. Was the use of 'her' accurate? No. But neither were any of the other words humans had created. But she had accepted 'her.'

He watched her first moments of existence. She came into being as a brilliant light. There were others like her, before her. Luminous beings that burned, flowed, echoed and shone with power. With magic. 

They welcomed her into existence, wrapping her in warmth and love. Showing her how to shape her existence like they had. Then when they felt she was ready, they disappeared. They shed their luminous forms to take on the lackluster forms of humanity. 

He watched her, as she grew and changed in her own way. She teased her way into the dreams of those around her. Those who were kind had pleasant dreams and restful nights. Those who were cruel, who took pleasure in hurting others had nothing but nightmares. Slowly she shaped herself into what the people thought of her. La Dama de la Noche. The Lady of the Night. 

Eventually she longed for the company of her own kind. Even the human forms of those who had come before her had long returned to the earth. She searched, following a distant call, until she found...something. A stone. It held a warmth and light, like the memory of her kind. 

Before she could explore the stone more, a door closed behind her. She waited, bemused, while she was transported inland, away from the ocean. She wasn’t truly bothered, only confused. She was brought to a facility, placed in the basement out of sight, but that didn’t stop her from being able to sense the auras of those around her. 

He recognized the facility. 49B. They had captured her and brought her to Arcadia. At first the researchers had not been cruel to her, only curious, trying to understand her nature, trying to use it for their own benefit, that was until she sensed a new presence at the facility, someone who shone with a familiar golden light-

“Calm down, Gunmar!” A wave of magic crashed against his senses. “Do you think I don’t know what its like to lose a child to one of their kind? We have all the time in the world to make them pay, but killing them out right ends their punishment.”

There was a moment of silence, filled with roiling blasts of hate and rage. Then the same voice continued. 

“The shock therapy works. That black stone works. Merlin’s potion works. We can create these things ourselves. We can drain their power, and bend it to our will. We can make ourselves immortal just like they are. And we can punish them for the rest of their existence. Why do you think I was so insistent on torturing the Entity? It deserves to punished for killing Mordred.”

He turned his senses back to the voice that had comforted him. He could sense she was scared, guilty. 

_ “What are they talking about?” _

A long silence followed. At first he thought she wouldn’t answer. Then another wave of sadness washed over him. 

_ “I’ll show you.” _

He watched as the golden figure rushed into 49B. He recognized her. Doctor Morgan Le Fay. Morgana. She had many names. She pushed past guards and researchers, her sole focus on getting to the basement level. Fear and worry radiated off her. And almost hidden underneath her emotions are another’s, this one filled with pain, and fading fast. 

The body was pushed into her presence. Pain overwhelming her senses. Not her own, but belonging to the body before her. Young even by human standards. He was hurt. Badly. A car crash the other humans said. His life was fading. 

She was ordered to heal him. They had seen her heal small cuts and scrapes before. They ordered her to heal him. To save his life. She tried to argue, but didn’t have the words they understood. She tried to show them that she didn’t know how to do that. That she didn’t know this person. She was ordered again to heal him. And she tried her best. 

His mind was again filled with images of bones healing wrong. Torn blood vessels made whole while blood still filled the surrounding tissue. Skin closing over pieces of gravel, dirt still embedded in the wound. She didn’t have the knowledge of healing that could repair the mangled body before her. 

He died. Slowly. Painfully. His injuries made worse by her attempt to save his life. She felt every last shred of pain coming off him. She felt Morgana’s grief slowly turn to rage. 

It was not long after his death that her torture began in ernest. Dr Le Fay constantly worked to find new and inventive ways to hurt her. To punish her for killing her son. She tried to reach out, tried to explain, but couldn’t. Instead she suffered. The cursed stone that sapped her magic. The electricity. The foul food she was given. The stretching of her limbs by the chains on her wrists. 

It was so bad, existence so excruciating that she began to lash out. To trap those who held her in nightmares each night. To drown them again and again in their dreams. 

She sensed Toby’s aura. Found his dreams and drowned him there with his loved ones. She saw how much he loved his wife. He was willing to give his life to try and save hers. They had so much love for each other. Toby, Darci and the other he saw. So she spared him further nightmares. 

She grew weaker. The constant pain. The draining of her magic. The poisonous food. It was becoming too much. 

And she sensed him. When the food was given to her she sensed a new aura on it. That night she punished the new person who worked to create the food that poisoned her. She saw him look at the people he loved and strive to save them. And she felt something. There was something different about this one. 

He watched her as time flew forward. The new recipe he had tried, slowly getting closer to something that no longer hurt her to consume. He had asked her name and she had pulled one from his memories that she liked. She traveled into his mom’s dreams so he could say goodbye. She felt his love for her grow, and she felt something grow in her in return. 

Then he disappeared. The food returned to its previous toxic state. Terrified she reached out for his mind, dragging him into sleep, so she could see him again. She healed his sickness, desperate not to let him get hurt. And she made a body for herself to see him. To look at him with her own eyes. She startled in fear and couldn’t stay to tell how she was starting to feel, when she saw Gunmar and Morgana, the two who wanted to hurt her most. 

She could sense their hatred of her. And she could sense a threat. Not to her, but someone else. His mother. She could see through her eyes the men who gathered at her door, and could feel her fear. She again dragged him to sleep so she could warn him. She joined his mother’s body so she could fight them off. She couldn’t join with him because his own growing magic protected him from such incursions. She did her best to help his mother heal from her injuries, even though she had expended more energy than she had in years. 

She felt him awaken to his own power. Her joy overwhelmed her and she felt more powerful than she had since she was first captured. She could feel her connection grow with him, and the feeling inside her growing as well. When Morgana next ordered her torture he sensed her pain. She had been filled with terror at the sight of him. If he was there they could hurt him as well. However his magic protected him. And he was able to use it to protect her as well. 

Morgana had sensed the strange magic, but didn’t have a source for it. So she ensured corrupted heartstone never left the side of the tank in the basement. Morgana thought she was getting stronger, and wanted to drain that magic to keep her weak. When she tried to torture her again, again he came to her rescue. This time destroying something physical. 

And now he could remember his own memories as well. She created a body again to leave 49B. They ate dinner together. Awakened his mom’s magic. Saved Toby’s Nana. And they danced together. He could remember his love for her burning through him. And her love for him flowing through her. 

In that instant he could finally see it all. The lines of love that connected them. Claire and Jim loved each other. He could see it as clearly as if it were one of his mom’s paintings. He could see the love his mom had for her wife, and the love they both felt for him. He could see the love his former teacher had for him. He could see the love that tied him to Darci and Toby and their love for him. He was James Lake Jr. And he was loved. 

Jim opened his eyes. 

At first all he could see was darkness. Then blue flames roared to life around him. He looked down at himself and could see his skin had been turned to stone almost like Bular’s but different. His was a dark blue. He felt his face and could feel that it was changed, massive tusks jutted from his mouth. His nose felt flatter than he remembered. He had horns sprouting from his head that curled back. Whatever he was now, he was no longer human. 

He let his fire expand filling the small space with blue light and was answered by matching purple glow. There. In front of him, pressing herself as closely to the glass of her enclosure as she could. Claire. He reached for her and was surprised to feel the weight of chains on his wrists. The same chains that bound her on the other side of the glass between them. 

“Hello.” Jim whispered to Claire.

“I was afraid I’d lost you.” Her voice came to his mind. Sounding small, and scared. 

“No. You saved me.”

Jim looked at the blue flames around him and began to shape them creating a form that he recognized and felt familiar to him. He watched the smaller, human Jim form from the flames around him. The sensation was odd. He was aware of the copy’s senses, but they felt muted, and he could also feel his own senses. He pressed himself further into the copy. 

He stepped forward then turned to look at himself. He was massive. He filled the chamber and his horns almost touched the ceiling. Under his stone skin he could see the fire raging, just like he could Claire’s magic through her skin. 

An answering swirl of magic brushed his skin and he turned to face her. The smaller Claire, the one who had gone to Toby’s party with him stepped up to him. He put a hand out to her. She hesitated, but took it. 

“I’m sorry for what they did to you.” She said. 

Jim pressed himself against her, kissing her softly. When he drew back he could feel her magic and love thrumming beneath her skin, and his own mirrored her’s like a heart beat. 

“I’m sorry you had to spend so long here. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to break you out.” He replied. 

They held each other tightly. Then Jim began to hum. Claire looked at him with wide brown eyes. He smiled at her. 

“You said you had wanted to dance?” He said. “Well no time like the present.”

She smiled up at him and joined her magic with his. Together the music around them seemed to grow and swell until it filled their minds. And they danced. Slowly at first, just gently rocking back and forth. Than faster and faster. Their copies danced together while their bodies dance in their own prisons. 

Whatever Morgana or Gunmar had planned for them. They had each other. They had their love. And no one could ever take that from them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to make Claire's fear clear. When she was 'born' (as much as her kind can be born) the ones who came before her surrounded her in love. Her first moments of awareness were filled with that love. Jim's first moments were filled with hate and pain. If she hadn't been there, to help him with their close connection and love, he might not have survived the transformation. I hope that comes across in the writing. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: elizabethemerald.tumblr.com. Send me some asks about this AU!

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried to reign in the opening couple of paragraphs. In my head it started to become a roast on his personality and I felt that was a little rude.  
Also for this AU Trolls don't exist, but some stuff still will.


End file.
